The Fairy Avenger
by Katsu Shinshi
Summary: He is the subject of twisted fate. Twisted fate is the subject of him. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**THE AVENGER**

Makarov Dreyar sat atop the bar, his anger pounding inside his head. He was was the size of a child, and well into his eighties. He was the third master of the Fairy Tail Guild, and considered all the members his family. He wore black trousers and a red shirt. Topping of his outfit was a white cape, with the Fairy Tail mark on the back. He was angry.

At first, he thought, everything had been fine. The Fairy Tail Guild was based in Magnolia, a large city with a population of 60,000. It was a busy place, but the population had swelled. People had come from everywhere for one reason. The Fantasia Parade. It was a large and popular parade, and because Fairy Tail was part of Magnolia,  
they took part every year, appearing on floats, or using their magic in creative ways.

When he had heard Laxus, his grandson was back in town, he had shivered slightly. Lately his grandson had been different and he had heard rumours... But he had dismissed them as tales of drunken men with something against Laxus. After all, his grandson was brash and hot-headed. But he had felt a fleeting sense of danger and mistrust.  
But he had pushed those doubts into the back of his mind. Laxus was his own blood after all and he shouldn't feel like that about him, although his attitude wasn't good, he was still a member of Fairy Tail and all of the guild were like family to him.

He did hear of a occasion where Laxus had attacked a new member of the guild, the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox. However, Gajeel was controversial, since he had previously been apart of Dark Guild, Phantom Lord. Laxus just wasn't thinking, that was all. But he had heard rumour that the attack wasn't meant for Gajeel but he dismissed them as conjecture. Although the back of his mind told him otherwise.

He had decided to focus on something else. The guild always tried improve on the previous years and this one should be the best yet.

First, as somewhat of an introduction to the festival, there was the Miss Fairy Tail contest. First up was Cana Alberona, a mage who liked to drink. She was quite young and a skilled member. She was strong enough to be S-Class, and she would definable pass the next S-Class trial the guild held annually. As for her magic, well that couldn't be mention loudly for it would spread ripples of mutters throughout the guild. She wasn't on the best terms with Makarov either, but he couldn't blame her after what had happened.

Next was Juvia Lockser who was, just like Gajeel, an ex-member of Phantom Lord. She was a water mage, although she could her body into water, which wasn't something a standard water mage could do. Makarov wondered what the trick was behind it. She had fit into the guild well, better than Gajeel, at least.

After her was Mirajane Strauss, the oldest of her two other siblings, Elfman and Lisanna. She used to be able to use Takeover Magic, which ran in the family. In the past, she had been known as 'The Demon' because she had been able to control the power of demons using her magic. She was S-Class but she had lost her fighting spirit ever since the incident with Lisanna. She was sweet and friendly now, but she had lost her will to fight.

Next up was Erza Scarlet, and along with Mystogan, Laxus and Gildarts Clive she was one of the current S-Class mages. She was incredibly strong and she scared the hell out of Natsu and Gray, who always bickered like children. It was funny to watch but he wouldn't want to be on the end of one of her death glares. She used Requip Magic, and because of the speed of it, along with the fact she could equip both armour and weapons, she had become known as Queen of the Faries, or Titana. She was showing off her magic, changing clothes by requipping.

Soon after Erza was Levy McGarden. A blue-haired, quiet and intelligent girl, she used Solid Script Magic. It was a unique and creative magic, you made a word which was made out of element that the word described. It was interesting and fun to use. She put on a short show and walked off the stage.

Bisca Mulan, another requip mage was up next. She requipped guns instead instead of swords or amour though. Alzack cheered for her as she put a single bullet through four coins. He promptly blushed as his friends mercilessly teased him. They both liked each other but neither knew, much to the amusement of the guild.

Finally was Lucy Hearfilia. She was one of the newer members and her magic was rare. It was talked about a lot but there was a limit to it's power. Celestial Spirit Magic's was at it strongest when you possessed all twelve Golden Zodiac Keys. She had six. It was rumoured possessing all twelve would make you amazingly strong.

Makarov enjoyed the sight, drinking in the sight of his guild laughing and enjoying themselves.

From there it went downhill.

Evergreen, a member of the Thunder Legion (Laxus's followers and bodyguards.) had turned up and used her secondary magic to look at the girls and turn them into stone. Then Laxus had appeared and told them that the Battle of Fairy Tail had started, and if they didn't go along the immobilised girls would die.

Everyone had got the message. They ran out of the guild and began searching for Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow and Laxus who made up the Thunder Legion. Freed had prepared a battle field using his runes. The guild were forced to fight each other and were caught in traps. Makarov's felt worse and worse as they did so. Then Laxus had made his demand. He wanted to be the Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

Makarov would of stopped him himself but Freed had set up runes so no one over eighty could get out of the guild.

He looked at the runes. "Two people are left." he shook his head.

He looked around.

"DAMN IT!" a pink-haired boy yelled, slamming his fists into the runes.

"Oi! Shut up!" injected a black-haired boy with multiple piercings.

"You're copying me, Tin Can!"

Makarov sighed as he turned his gaze towards Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, the Fire Dragon and Iron Dragon Slayers of the Guild. They were some of the guilds strongest members, but they were a weird pair alright. Dragon Slayer Magic had incredible raw power but was rare because true Dragon Slayers were taught by dragons, which were virtually non-existent.

"Wait." Makarov looked at the runes.

"Two?"

He looked at the pair of mages.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE THE ONLY ONES LEFT!?" his voice echoed around the guild, startling Happy, a blue cat that could use magic to fly awake.

Makarov felt depression wash over him like a wave. Everyone had been defeated. The Dragon Slayers were trapped and he couldn't get out. No one was left to battle the Thunder Legion. Was this the end?

Natsu scowled. He started to walk towards the statues.

"Man, it's a shame."

"What's a shame?"

"I was looking forward to beating Erza but I guess i'll have to bring her back."

He smashed his fists together.

"What are you going to do?" asked Makarov.

"I'm gonna burn it off!"

"NO THAT'S A TERRIBLE ID-"

They paused as a crack appeared on Erza's head. Natsu dropped to his knees and started frantically praying for Erza to let him live.

"Happy! Find some glue! Quick!"

"Aye!"

The cracks multiplied and Natsu hopped around more and more hysterically. Erza shattered. But instead of breaking into multiple pieces she was fine. Dressed in the outfit she was wearing earlier.

"I feel hot." she sent a death glare at Natsu. She dusted herself off, bought back her foot and smashed it into Natsu and Gajeel.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO COOK ME!?"

Natsu whimpered. Gajeel winced. Happy cheered.

"Why did you think the spell was broken?" interjected Makarov.

"I think it was my artificial right eye." she muttered, placing a hand over it. "It must of halved the power since Evergreen's spell works with eye contact."

Makarov agreed and wasted no time asking another question.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"I heard everything." Erza confirmed.

She walked towards the runes.

"These are impressive, they've already added me to the fray."

Makarov smiled. They could take back Fairy Tail now. Erza could exit the runes and take on the Thunder Legion. Just then, the runes changed, and the number of participants changed from three to four. Natsu and Gajeel whipped their heads round, checking for the source of the number increase. Makarov was doing a similar thing.

"All the girls are still frozen."

Erza smiled. "It looks like that man has made the decision to join in our game."

Makarov realised what Erza meant. Laxus was their enemy. Erza was here. Gildarts was away. That means it was...

"Yes," Erza continued, seeing Makarov come to a conclusion. "Mystogan."

Laxus sat in Kardia Cathedral, a large cathedral in the middle of town. He was watching everyone's progress through a lacrima. He was extremely bored. Some of them, like Gray had some potential. In the end though, no one had beat the Thunder Legion. There were the Dragon Slayers, but they couldn't beat him. If they reached their full strength they would give him a challenge but for now they wouldn't be any trouble.  
The runes updated and Laxus turned to them. Erza and Mystogan had joined the battle. That was most of Fairy Tail's elite. Gildarts wasn't around, there was Mirajane but she was frozen and even if she got better, she couldn't face him. After so long without using her magic, it wouldn't be effective. Soon his fool of a Grandfather would hand over Fairy Tail to him. There would be no trash in his guild his would be the best, the elite. He wondered who would find him first. Probably Mystogan but he needn't worry about him. He was strong but the man's secret left him vulnerable. Laxus smiled and closed his fist, flickers of lightning dancing around. He ran a hand through his hair, smirked and sat back. He felt good. He was in control.

"That's not my fault!" yelled Natsu for the fifth time.

"What?!" Gajeel roared, slamming his forehead into Natsu's.

"Silence!" roared Makarov, slamming an enlarged fist into the dragon slayers, crushing them against the wall. They hadn't stopped arguing since they got trapped. Makarov wondered if it was a dragon slayer thing. Probably. He sighed. Being trapped with anyone else would of been better. On the other hand, there was Natsu and Gr-

CRACK.

The crackling sound of stone caused them to turn. The girls had unfrozen and were sitting on the floor, looking confused.

"Lucy!" a blue cat swooped down, landing in her chest with a THUD.

"What's happing?" the blonde asked.

Natsu smiled. "You're back!"

Makarov checked over the runes:

ERZA VS EVERGREEN/ WINNER: ERZA

A ripple of pride spread through him. Erza must of beat Evergreen and broke the spell. But what would Laxus do? He had no hostages left. But he surely most have a trump card. But maybe not. Laxus could be slightly arrogant and Makarov had always told him it would be his undoing. But Makarov hoped Laxus's lack of hostages wouldn't cause him to do something dangerous. Happy and Natsu were filling everybody in on the latest events.

"It's over." Makarov told them. "Laxus has no more hostages. His game is over."

"Laxus needs to be punished." Bisca cut in. "People have been hurt by him and his 'game'."

"Yeah that's true." Natsu interrupted, "but you can't blame him for wanting to find the best!"

"Are you joking?" Lucy asked, bewilderment plastered over her face.

"No, of course not. In fact, lets start the second battle of Fairy Tail!" exclaimed the pinkette, punching his fist into his palm.

His exclamation sent the entire guild reeling.

Cana took a swig from her cup. "If you're that desperate I can take you on."

"Juvia thinks Cana should not encourage him." The blue-haired woman chipped in. Behind her the runes swirled into a skull which settled into the middle of the room. It spoke with Laxus's voice.

"Can you hear me old man? What about you losers at the rest of the guild?"

"Laxus!" roared Natsu, "Come out here so I can kick your sorry ass!"

Laxus ignored him.

"Since you've lost interest in playing, I've introduced a new mechanic. The Thunder Palace."

Fear pulsed through Makarov's body, rooting him to the spot.

"You're serious?"

"Deadly. Will you had over Fairy Tail? Chose wisely."

The runes swirled back into place and Makarov slammed his fist into the wall.

"Dragging innocents into this? What are you doing Laxus?"

Pain seared through his chest. His knees folded and he fell to the ground, clutching at his heart.

"Gramps!"

"Old man!"

"Master!"

Mirajane rushed over. "He needs his medicine!"

Bisca called them up to the stairs, while Mirajane took Makarov to the infirmary. Bisca's sharp eyes had spotted orbs stuffed with Lightning Magic that were positioned around the time. The orbs would release Thunder Magic which would come pouring down on the town. The whole of Magnolia was his hostage. And there was no way to evacuate. Bisca had put a bullet through one of the orbs, destroying it. But she was hit with recoil equal to the damage she gave out.

"RGRAHH!" Natsu slammed a fiery fist into the wall. He battered the runes again and again, but they didn't give any inch.

"Stop." Natsu turned round to see the last person he expected to speak up, Levy.

"I might be able to help."

Natsu cocked his head. "How?"

"The runes are called Jutsu Shiki. Freed must of set them up in advance. They can't be changed by they can be edited."

"So?" Natsu asked.

"All of you can go ahead but Natsu and Gajeel stay here. It will take a while but I should be able to get you out."

"Can you do that Shrimp?" asked Gajeel.

"Yes. You'll be out of here soon."

The guild was practically empty. Everyone had gone into the city to search for Laxus and the Thunder Legion.

"One last reversal...and done!"

THe runes circled around and floated into the door, which returned to it's normal colour.

"Does this mean we're allowed to leave the guild?" asked Gajeel.

"In a nutshell yes."

"Why can't you change it so the Master can leave?"

"I can't change the rules, only edit them."

"That's fine." growled Natsu slamming his fist into his palm. "You'll look after Gramps, and I'll go beat Laxus down!"

He turned and went to walk away but stopped as the runes updated. He looked up. Natsu wasn't the brightest but he could still read the runes. His hand shook. Gajeel heard coughing. He turned to see Makarov stumbling down the stairs.

"You need to rest!" Levy dashed over. But the Master waved her away.

He limped over to the runes and his eyes widened.

"W-What?" he stuttered.

Natsu looked at Gajeel. "Do you feel that?"

The Dragon Slayer nodded. It was Magic Power and it was immense. But slightly dark, with a tinge of malice.

"Who is that?"

"If he's an enemy, we're lost." Makarov stated.

"But if he's an ally?" asked Gajeel.

Makarov didn't say anything, but he wore a grim expression. His eyes were far away.

"Who is he?"

"The last Uchiha, natural-born shinobi and wielder of the fabled eye."

A man was walking down the street. His black cloak fluttered in the wind. Beneath it he fingered the hilt of his sword. He closed his eyes, and when they opened, they were blood red.

"You've finally returned... Sasuke."

* * *

 **Here we go. First chapter up. Hope you enjoy. Please leave a Favourite, Review or a Follow. Chapter 2 up next week.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Katsu :)**


	2. Progress

**CHAPTER 2**

"B-Big brother?" The boy stuttered.

"Foolish little brother..." The man muttered.

Corpses were littered around the compound, bits of metal stuck in some of them. Others were missing limbs, and they wore a variety of expression. Blood had splattered everywhere: The walls, the floor and all over the killer. The young boy tried to scream but he couldn't.

He couldn't even move. His muscles wouldn't work. The killer turned round revealing his face. It was Itachi Uchiha, a prodigy of the same famed clan. He slid his blood-encrusted sword onto his back and spoke.

"If you want revenge you need hatred. So run, like the pathetic weakling you are so you may one day avenge your clan. Become strong, let your hatred burn bright and then, and only then will you be worth my time."

He raised his hand to his blood-red eye, the gift of his own clan which he slaughtered mercilessly, and slid his fingers away. The pupils of his Sharingan eye slide seamlessly into the formation of the Mangeykou Sharingan. The eyes bore into him and everything became out of focus. He limbs felt heavy. He gasped at collapsed as he was forced to hear the screams over and over...

He woke. His skin was sticky with blood and he felt terrible. His eyes were swollen and puffy. He felt like someone had lodged a knife in his belly and was twisting it at every opportunity.

He was face down and he rolled over, nearly impaling himself on the sword that was laying there. He didn't give it a second thought but then he realised. This sword was the sword of his Itachi. It seemed to radiate malice. Just being near it disgusted him. He picked it up and threw it as far as he could. It clattered into the ground. He managed to struggle to his feet. He began to walk. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care. Everything was a blur.

The Uchiha village was on the left side of Fiore, near the old Elemental Nations. Not many people lived there. There had been a civilisation there but that was long ago. The Uchiha village was surrounded by mountains that were cold, covered in snow, even in the summer.

He didn't notice until he was properly into the mountains, with the chill biting into his skin. He was dressed in navy t-shirt and shorts. He suddenly realised. He was in the middle of the mountains with no food or water. He mentally kicked himself. How could he of been so stupid?

He wasn't thinking clearly. He tried to continue but a wave a dizziness washed over him. He took a step, but his legs felt like bags of sand and he collapsed.

He forced his eyes open. Someone was leaning over him. He sat up and his eyes focused. It was a man. He was slim but strong. He was wearing a undershirt with a fleecy top and some sort of armour, along with some tracksuit trousers. He leaned on a wooden staff. He wore a straw hat cocked at a jaunty angle, obscuring his face.

He offered a hand. However, it was shrugged away as the boy got to his feet. His guard was up. Next to no people lived in the harsh mountain conditions.

The ones that did, well... he had to be careful anyway. He had been told tales about people who had gone mad after getting lost in the mountains. He had been young at the time, leading him to think they had been to scare him. But all the best stories had a small ring of truth to stepped back, mind and body ready for an attack.

The man, however raised his hands. The gesture was clear. I am not your enemy.

"Who are you?" His voice was causal and laid back.

The boy didn't answer. His survival instincts were screaming one word at him. RUN. So he obeyed them. Twisting on his heel, he started to sprint. He was fast, his quick feet pounding against the thick snow. But he wasn't fast enough. He risked a glance behind him. The man was running through the snow. No, he was gliding. He wasn't hindered by the snow like the boy was.

He ran with accustomed ease. The boy watched the man sail over his head, land and roll into his path. He stood in front, blocking the way. The boy turned and tried to run to the side but a leg swept across, knocking him to the ground.

"My, you are determined."

The boy gritted his teeth. He may of seemed harmless but this man was quick. He would have to play along.

"So who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke." The boy told him. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" Mused the man. "Interesting."

He crouched down.

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your family?"

Sasuke was annoyed. That was enough. He shouldn't be questioned like this by a stranger!

"I've told you my name. So how about you show me your face before you question me!" He spat.

"Ok. As you wish." The man removed his hat, revealing some spiky grey hair. His face was slightly wrinkled. He had a small grey beard, a pimple near his mouth, and white teeth. But the most striking feature was his eyes. One was completely cloudy and the other was grey.

"You're blind?" Sasuke's anger was forgotten, replaced by curiosity.

"In one eye."

"Wait...aren't you?"

"My name is Kakashi Hatake."

"K-Kakashi Hatake? My father talked of you. You were one of the members of the famous Anbu Black Ops unit!"

"Yes, I suppose I was."

Sasuke opened his mouth to launch another question when Kakashi cut him off.

"So what are you doing here? What about your family?"

"They're...They're dead! Itachi slaughtered them all?" Sasuke couldn't believe he told him. But Kakashi had some way of drawing information out of you in a surprisingly gentle way.

"D-Dead? I-Itachi? That's a real shame."

Tears stung Sasuke's eyes. His entire family dead and it was a shame?

"Tell me."

Sasuke gave up. He told Kakashi everything, tears rolling down his cheeks. After he'd finished, he felt better, more grounded. Kakashi seemed to notice this.

"Oh, I found this by you." He held up the same thin, long sword. Itachi's sword.

"It's been following me!" Sasuke yelled, pointing an accusing finger.

"Yes, I've inspected it and found a seal that, when mixed with someone's blood will cause the item to be naturally attracted to that person."

"So I'm stuck with it?"

"Yes, I suppose so, for the time being."

"Ugh..."

"Anyway you need a teacher right?"

"What would make you think that?"

"Well the look in your eyes told me you wanted revenge."

"W-what?"

"Now, I don't think that's a good thing but I shouldn't judge." Kakashi said. Then a little more quietly,

"I was like you when I was young too."

"So you're going to teach me?"

"In a nutshell yes. But you look freezing. First things first," He walked off. He came back with black trousers and long sleeves and a navy coat. Sasuke wondered were he had got them from. He thought it was better not to ask.

The coat was like a cross between a trench coat and a parka. Sasuke slipped it on. It was warm and comfortable. Sasuke nodded his thanks. He yawned.

"Tired?"

"Actually, yes." Sasuke was too tired to argue.

"Follow me." Kakashi led him to a large cave. It had a mattress and was lit by a lantern. It had food and supplies arranged around it. Sasuke walked to the back and laid down on the floor. Part of him knew he shouldn't be sleeping in the eyesight of a stranger, but tiredness overtook him and he dozed off.

Sasuke was woken by Kakashi tapping him on the head with a staff.

"Ughhh. Hey what the hell?!"

"Calm down. Breakfast." Kakashi indicated a bowl of rice in front of the boy. Sasuke finished it quickly and Kakashi tossed him a tomato, which he accepted gratefully.

"Come on. Time for training."

They walked for a while, coming into a glade surrounded by trees lacking leaves.

"Alright. First we'll have a small spar, fists and feet only."

Sasuke had recived a small amount of shinobi training from his Father, Fugaku. Taijutsu, fighting bare-handed was amount this training. He noticed there was gloves in the pockets. They were made of leather. He put them on, they fitted perfectly.

He stepped back and settled into a combat stance. Feet shoulder width apart, one slightly behind the other, arms extended out guarding his body and head. He exhaled and attacked.

He came in from Kakashi's blind side. Sasuke's left, Kakashi's right.

He planted his left foot and kicked with his right, aiming for the ribs. Kakashi easily blocked the strike. Sasuke foot hit the ground. He stepped, defence to attack and swung a punch. Kakashi moved to the side, his left arm coming across his body to close his hand round Sasuke's wrist. Twisting his body, he threw the boy into a mound of snow. Sasuke dusted himself off, scowled and attacked again.

He sprinted at Kakashi, sticking to the blindside and sliding along the floor, coming up behind Kakashi. He launched a roundhouse kick at Kakashi's back. The old shinobi ducked and swept away Sasuke's leg.

The boy fell but used his arms to keep himself up in a handstand position and flipped back from there, breathing hard. He ran at Kakashi, sticking to the blindside and slide across the floor. He came up behind Kakashi and went to roundhouse kick him but Kakashi ducked, twisted and jabbed Sasuke in the belly with his staff.

Sasuke stumbled, winded but jumped up and lashed out with a kick. Kakashi stepped back, leaning out of range. Sasuke landed, placed a foot and both hands on the ground and his foot arced round. However, his foot connected with wood. Kakashi had blocked it with his staff.

Sasuke sprung up, kicking up a clump of snow. Sasuke drew back his fist, launching a punch. Kakashi shouldn't of been able to block it, but when the snow cleared, Kakashi had Sasuke's arm in a lock by the side of his body. He let go but the boy didn't attack.

"Ok. That's it for today." Kakashi yawned.

"That's it?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi nodded. "I am old and tired. Besides, it's important to have plenty of rest."

"Ah, whatever." Sasuke stalked off. He started practising, pounding against the trees. Kakashi just sat against the trees and took out a book. Between punches and kicks, Sasuke snuck a glance at the novel.

 **MAKE OUT PARADISE** , it read.

"Stupid old pervert..." Muttered Sasuke.

After Sasuke had finished he picked up the sword. He drove it into the tree. Kakashi had walked over. He pulled the sword from the tree. Sasuke didn't give it a second glance.

"Destroy it."

"Why?"

"I can't look at it. It makes me sick."

"It's a tool. A weapon. It can give you a advantage so use it."

"How?"

"I'll teach you. It will be part of your training."

"What will you train me in?"

"Everything I can. This includes Kenjutsu, the art of the sword."

Kakashi twirled it round in his hand. He showed Sasuke how to hold it.

"Yes, fingers slightly lower. You're gripping it too tight. Loosen up. Legs further apart."

Sasuke held the sword, but it felt unnatural and the weight stunted.

Kakashi seemed to notice this. "It will feel weird at first. You need practice."

He showed Sasuke a series of cuts and slices.

"Practice these until they become instictual and easy."

Sasuke nodded. It made sense. Once they became second nature he could use them in a fight without worrying. He yawned. It was late.

"Go to bed." Kakashi told him.

"You're not my parent." Sasuke retorted.

"No, but I am your teacher, and you can't train at your best if you're tired."

Sasuke couldn't think anything to say to he retired to the cave.

So Sasuke trained. Days blurred to months, months to years. He grew tall and strong.

His skills evolved. He was stronger, better. But he had always known this day would come.

Kakashi called him over. Sasuke could see something was wrong.

Sasuke scowled. That had become his default expression over the years.

"What?"

"Have some manners. I trained you better than that. Anyway, you need to leave."

"W-What?"

"I've trained you enough. You can't spend your life stuck up a mountain with me."

"You're a brat, arrogant and a pain but you could become strong shinobi. I'm glad I could train you."

Sasuke clenched his teeth. He hated to admit it, but Kakashi had aided him and he couldn't help but respect him. He knew it would be better to leave, but that didn't make it any easier.

Did he have bond with Kakashi? Kakashi had been good to him after all. Besides, he was his teacher. Kakashi handed him a package.

"Things for your journey." He explained. "Food, water and supplies."

"T-Thank you... S-Sensei." Sasuke muttered. He realised he was smiling? His face hurt. He wasn't used to making a happy expression.

The old shinobi smiled. "Good luck."

"Any ideas where to go?"

"Join a guild. It will help you get strong. I recommend Fairy Tail. I was acquainted with their Master."

"Right."

Sasuke picked up his sword and started to walk away. He didn't look back.

* * *

 **A/N: Not really happy with this chapter. This story has been deleted and rewritten so I have recycled the plot-line but have rewritten the chapters with better grammar and more detail. I currently am not planning to have a pair for Sasuke. Maybe later in the story but sorry if that's what you were reading this for. As for Sasuke's role in the guild, you will see. I know some people may of been expecting me to carry on with the story, but I need to do the backstory before I get back into the proper plot. Sorry, but that's whats happening. Sasuke will hopefully get to interact with the guild in the next chapter. I may be talking about the Fairy Tail manga down here so spoilers. Next Chapter up either next week or week after that.**

 **Leave a follow, favourite or a review!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Katsu :)**


	3. The Guild

**CHAPTER 3**

Sasuke's steps echoed off the empty road. His sword secured on his back with bandages, his coat blowing in the breeze. He journey had been uneventful, but he was on track. He thought he was, anyway. Grumbling, he checked his map yet again. He would be in Magnolia soon. It was big, with a population of 60,000. It was home to lots of shops and attractions, one of them being the Fairy Tail guild.

They were quite powerful but rowdy and caused lots of chaos and damage. He wondered if any of their members could use chakra. Probably not.

Chakra users were rare. Magic Power is composed by absorbing Ethernano. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. If it becomes empty, Ethernano from the atmosphere enters the Mage's body and after a while, the Mages's Magic Power is returned to normal. Chakra is created when instead of absorbing the Ethernano's, you channel them.

It involves a different method because you are channelling them into your centre and mixing them with your Life Energy, or Ki, which takes some training to access. After doing this regularly, your body channels the Ethernanos in the same way, helping you generate Chakra. Therfore, if you use Chakra you cannot use Magic and vice versa.

Thirty minutes later, he arrived in Magnolia. It was as busy as he thought it was going to be. People were chatting to each other over drinks from one of the many cafes. Lovers walked hand in hand, taking in the scenery of Magnolia. Sasuke walked over to a cafe and sat, facing the street, so he could watch passerby. He ordered green tea and sipped it, relishing the bitter, hot liquid.

The journey had been a hard, couple of days walking and it was nice to have a break. He wondered how Kakashi was doing. He was probably fine. The old shinobi was tough, it would take a lot to put him down. He finished his tea and placed down a few copper coins.

Kakashi had given him money but it wouldn't last for long. He knew he could earn money by going on jobs, but those jobs were normally from a guild. He needed to find Fairy Tail. He asked for directions and eventually came across what presumably was the guild.

It had three floors, each one smaller than the next. The building sloped upwards into a pointed sort of dome. Ropes and flags covered the building. Flags were imprinted with what Sasuke assumed was the guild mark. It was nice to look at, and Sasuke could the the noise from outside. He walked in.

It was louder from close up, and quite rowdy. Wizards were chatting, drinking and even showing off new spells that they had learned. Some were boasting about their latest job, while some were hanging around what looked like a board with requests pinned up all over it.

Benches and tables were laid out in the hall. A small bar served drinks and food. A stairway led to the second floor, but it was closed off and no one was going through. The inside was basically a big lunch hall. It was simple, but homely and comfortable. Sasuke walked over to the bar, where an extremely short old man was perched on a bar stool, holding a glass of beer.

"Excuse me," Sasuke asked, "where is the master of this guild?"

"I think he's around here somewhere." The man replied. He was smaller than Sasuke despite being so much older.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" He added.

"No." Sasuke wondered if there would be a test to get in, he wasn't that worried, but he didn't have any idea about what it might be, and ignorence could be dangerous.

"No?"

"No. I need to ask the Master if I can join."

"Interesting. Come on then."

"What?"

Sasuke had only just registered that this harmless-looking old man was the Master. But then again, looks can be deciving. Kakashi had made sure to get that point across during training.

"No test? That's it?"

"Of course not. Fairy Tail is a family. As long as they ask, anyone can join." A large smile spread across his face. "Come on then, ask."

"Why? I just told you I wanted to join."

"Come on. Humor me."

"Fine. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I want to join the guild."

"There we go, perfect. Makarov Dreyar, Third Master of Fairy Tail."

"Right."

"Wait a minute. Wakaba, where's the stamp?"

"Here we go." A man with a popmadour tossed Makarov a stamp of some sort, with the guild mark on. Makarov held it out.

"What colour and where?"

"Here. Black."

Sasuke held out his right arm and indicated his wrist near his palm. Makarov pressed down the stamp down and a faint light spread round the edge of the stamp and Sasuke felt a faint tingle on his palm and when Makarov lifted up the stamp the guild mark was imprinted on his wrist.

"You're an official member of Fairy Tail now. Do you know what that means?"

"N-"

"It means it's party time!" Makarov grabbed a nearby cup of alchol and slung it into the air.

"YEAH!"

The rest of Fairy Tail yelled, starting to dance and drink. Sasuke could only watch as the members jumped about with reckless abandon.

However, one person bumped into another which led to punches being thrown. Most of those punches missed, hitting someone else and bringing them into the fight. Within a minute, the guild had erupted into a full-one brawl. But it seemed like they were having fun, it wasn't serious, just a bit of casual play-fighting.

Makarov watched them, laughing occasionally when a good punch or kick hit. He wasn't troubled by their antics, it was obviously a regular occurrence. Eventually everyone tired themselves out and sat down to relax.

Sasuke figured he should take a job. He needed some money and he wanted to see how well he could handle different types of jobs. Plus he hadn't had any combat experience in a while.

"I'm taking a job off the board." He told Makarov. Kakashi had explained to him the basic system of guilds and jobs. He picked up a leaflet.

TAKE DOWN A GROUP OF BANDITS ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF CLOVER. It read.

Sasuke climbed aboard the train, wondering what the mission would be like. He was strong, so he could handle it. He wondered if their would be any strong members in the guild. Definitely. Fairy Tail did have a reputation after all. He liked a challenge, even if he maybe got over his head sometimes. Kakashi had always told him looking for a good fight rather than an easy one was a good sign.

He walked to the place designated in the job. It was empty but it was the bandits 'territory'. It digusted him. People couldn't rule over others like that, at least not arrogant weaklings who thought they were better than everyone else. He crouched down, noting footprints. The bandits had been here.

He started to turn because his sharp ears heard some noise. It was a rowdy noise, a lot of people talking at once. He turned and he saw the bandits. There were probably about fifteen of them. They were a mismatched group, equipped with assorted bits of armour and a mix of weapons. They must of stolen their equipment from travellers or passers by.

Their method of attack was probably rushing people and overwhelming them with their numbers. Sasuke managed to hide and sneak behind them.

Kakashi had taught him stealth-walking, an ancient shinobi art. It involved feeling with your lightest limbs, like fingers or toes and slowing transferring your body weight.

He came to the back of the group, not even bothering to take out his sword. He only used his sword if the target was strong enough, since his speed wasn't hindered by a weapon, but he was more deadly and had more options for attack.

He snuck up behind the man at the back and slammed his foot into the back of his knee, sending him stumbling and falling backwards. Sasuke grabbed the man by his throat, cutting off the oxygen to his brain and covering his mouth before he could yell. The whole thing was done in complete silence. Sasuke smirked. He'd hadn't lost his touch.

Kakashi had taught him a variety of martial arts, some more ugly than others. He managed to tread behind the next man and chopped the back of his neck. The man fell, and Sasuke caught him, but the man's weapons fell out of his pockets and clattered loudly onto the ground.

The bandits turned, confused expressions on their faces but quickly put it together. Even though it was a kid, no kid gets away with attacking them. Sasuke snatched up a nearby dagger. He had been trained to use a variety of weapons, daggers included.

He swung the dagger round, steel clashing again an incoming knife. He kicked the knife away and slammed an elbow into the man's jaw. Three down, twelve to go. He threw the dagger into the crowd, hearing an cry as it landed. The bandits watched in amazement as a kid, a kid tore them apart.

He blocked all of their attacks, and if he couldn't he just dodged and waited for a opportunity to attack. A bandit grabbed Sasuke from behind. He threw his head back, breaking the guy's nose with a satisfying CRUNCH. The man cursed and let go, cursing.

"You little brat!" He spat, "I'll kill you."

So Sasuke kicked him in between the legs. The man whimpered and folded over, so Sasuke punched him across the jaw. Four down, eleven to go.

A couple of bandits tried to rush him. Sasuke ducked under their weapons and rolled away. The closest bandit charged at him, spear in hand. Sasuke dodged the pointed tip and kicked the man in the shins. Then he grabbed the hilt and hit his attacker in the jaw with it.

But the bandits had regrouped. They weren't completely stupid. Being in a group would help, since Sasuke outclassed them all induvidually. They charged, brandishing their weapons.

But a lighting bolt ripped through the air, blowing a hole in the group and halving their numbers. A blond teenager with a lightning descended, lighting crackling around him. Sasuke tensed, reaching for his weapon until the boy pulled up his t-shirt, revealing a Fairy Tail mark.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Laxus Dreyar."

"What are you? The master's grandson or something?"

"Yeah. Problem?" The lighting crackled slightly closer to Sasuke than it should have.

Sasuke didn't flinch.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Gramps sent me to check how you were doing. I was only supposed to watch you but I got bored."

"Whatever."

"Hey." Laxus got right up in Sasuke's face. "I don't like that attitude of yours. So how about you let me show you how it's done, Emo Boy."

Sasuke responded by doing the same, "I had them. You don't need to interfere, Lightning Freak."

"So, let's have a compeition." Laxus growled, "Whoever beats the most bandits wins!"

He gathered lightning round his fist and blasted the nearest bandit. Sasuke launched into action, kicking his nearest attacker onto the floor. They easily dispatched all the bandits.

"I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" The boys turned to see a man if full armour and an axe strapped to his back. He had both his hands extended out in front of him. Sparks danced around them. Judging by his outfit, weapon and the fact that he was a mage meant he must the bandit's leader.

The man concentrated and a beam of fire shot from his hands. Sasuke dived to the side but Laxus, almost casually, flicked his hand and a massive lighting bolt discharged, smashing into the fire and causing a big explosion.

Sasuke held his arms over his face as the wind and debris buffeted him. The when everything cleared, the mage was standing there, unharmed. But a second after lighting flickered around him and then it struck, shocking him and forcing him onto his knees, clothes ripped and skin smoking. Laxus wreathed himself in lightning and charged, burying the man in the ground.

He turned and smirked at Sasuke, who was standing back. But for all his arrogance, Laxus was interested. Just that one exchange had given him a small window into Sasuke's fighting style. Whereas Laxus had fought force with force, countering the blow with a stronger one and overpowering the man with force, Sasuke had went to dodge to see what the man could do.

He was fast and would evade, avoid and strike while Laxus would strike, countering force with force. Laxus reconed they were maybe at a smilar level, or he was slightly stronger. But then again, he couldn't be sure. He had a trump card and a couple of tricks and he was sure Sasuke did too. Sasuke checked there was no bandits left and then walked over.

"We need to head back."

"Tch. Whatever."

They collected the reward. Laxus claimed a fraction of it since he had helped, but Sasuke didn't protest since it was quite a lot of money. It was enough to get him a decent place in Magnolia, anyway.

Sasuke had only just only thought about that. When he was training, he slept in a cave. But there probably wasn't any caves in Magnolia, and he couldn't sleep on the floor. Would the money be enough? He thougt so. But he wasn't sure. Because he'd been out in the mountains training, he didn't have the best scale of money.

"Hey. Will the money be enough for a house?" He asked.

"What? Oh, yeah it will. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Tch. Okay."

That brief exchange sparked a grudging coversation.

"So, what magic do you use."

"I don't. I use chakra."

"Chakra huh? Who taught you?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Never heard of the geezer."

"You wouldn't of. I trained up in the mountains."

"What about your parents?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"I see."

"What about you?"

"Mother is gone. Dad... isn't around."

"Right."

"So how long did you train for?"

"Two years, give or take."

"I've been training for a while. I kept annoying Gramps for age till he gave in. But my body was weak. There were limits."

"What happened? You don't look weak."

"One day I woke up and I felt as strong as I'd ever been. Dad did something. I'm not sure what it was, but it definitely helped. I started training properly then. I was seven."

"Seven? I started later than that. I was nine when I started training."

"Nine? That would mean..."

Laxus only just realised. Sasuke been training for less than half the time he had. But they were on a similar level.

If Sasuke had been training for two years and was close to him, what would happen if he trained for a couple more years? Laxus almost dreaded to think about it. But if he did, he'd belong to Fairy Tail.

Once they'd arrived back at the guild Makarov called Laxus over.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"It was easy. They were just trash." Laxus replied. With that, he turned and walked away.

He walked over to Sasuke.

"So, what are your thoughts on the guild?"

"Well, it's..." Sasuke thought about it. It wasn't really his type of place, but he thought it was interesting. He'd only just realised it, but the guild wasn't really like a guild, it was more like one big family.

He hadn't been in the guild long, but even he knew that they were crazy, and didn't care about the Magic Council. All the members had this invisble link, this bond that tied them together. It was like a home.

He hadn't really felt like that since... his parents. Kakashi hadn't really been like that. He had helped him and Sasuke respected him and thought of him maybe as an older sibling but Kakashi had this aura around him. A distant sadness, sometimes he wasn't really there, instead off in his own world, away from everyone else. Before he was aware, he found himself saying:

"It's incredible."

Laxus smiled. Not smirked, smiled.

"I know what you mean."

"I want to make Fairy Tail the best." He added, "The only way to do that is to become the Guild Master."

Most people only agreed because his Grandfather was the Third Master. But Sasuke didn't do that. He didn't disagree either. He just stared. Laxus thought he saw something in Sasuke's eyes. Was it... approval?

"I understand. I want to be strong, I want to be the best. I want to be able to crush people under my heel. It's only natural that the guild I'm in should be the best. If you aren't going to be he best, then why even participate?"

"You share my views. You want power, so do I. We want to be superior. We should form a team."

"I agree. Our interests are aglined."

Sasuke extended his hand. Laxus did the same. They shook.

"One day, we'll be the best." They repeated together.

"But I'm picking the name." Sasuke said.

Laxus snorted. "Yeah right. What would you name it, Team Emo?"

"No, shut up. You couldn't think of anything good."

Laxus smirked. "Team Laxus."

"If your ego gets any bigger you'll explode." muttered Sasuke.

"Hey!" Laxus headbutted Sasuke.

Makarov watched as the two brawled. They were both normally composed, but when it came to each other they were less than composed.

A chair sailed across the guild hall and smacked them in the back's of their heads. They turned round and sent a death glare at the offender. With their fight broken up, Sasuke turned back to Laxus.

"What about Team 7?"

"Where did you get that from?"

"I don't know."

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not sure I was satisfied with my explanation on chakra, so sorry if you aren't. I enjoyed writing this chapter though. New chapter up soon. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Regarding Fairy Tail, we get a bit of explanation on Irene. Larcade was shown, so was his magic, which I thought was interesting. And as for him being Zeref's son, well... Natsu is an uncle? Looking forward to next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, and leave a follow, favourite or review!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Katsu:)**


	4. The White Snake

**CHAPTER 4**

Sasuke picked up a cloth and began to polish his sword. Finally, it was relatively quiet. He hadn't got much of it since the three new members joined the year after he and Laxus had formed their team.

The first one to join was Gray Fullbuster. He wore a sword-shaped pendant around his neck, and had spiky black hair. He used a extremely unique style of magic, Maker Magic. Ice Make Magic, to be exact. It was very creative, since you could make anything out of your element.

If you were creative enough, it could be formidable. Although it was relativly common, but no creations were the same. You could literally make anything out of your element. But he had a weird habit. Stripping. He often removed his clothes without even realising it. Sasuke could never understand how he do it without realising it. Most of the time he ended up walking around in his boxers.

The next was Erza Scarlet. She was a year younger than him. She wore her red hair in a plait. She used to wear a eye patch over her right eye but it had been removed. She wore armour and carried a sword by her side. She always wore her armour and held her sword tight. They seemed to reassure her.

She would probably end up using sword magic, which wasn't very powerful on its own but he had seen her talking to Bisca so maybe she would use requip magic. She was quite uptight with other members and if she got strong enough, and maybe one day she could carry out her threats she made to the more destructive and rowdy members.

For example, Natsu Dragneel. He was a boy with pink hair and a scaly scarf, which he was never seen without. He was a year younger than Erza and the same age as Gray. He was loud, brash and always eager to fight. He normally challenged Gray, who happily accepted. Natsu and him were like fire and ice.

Natsu was literally fire, he used Fire Dragon Slayer magic. He had been taught by Igneel, the fire dragon. He was immune to fire and explosions, and he could control fire and use it to attack. He could also eat fire. It looked cool, but it had been more impressive the first time when Laxus had eaten a bolt of lightning out of the sky.

Apart from Gray, he challenged Erza once, but she must have petrified him, because he rarely challenged her after that. Laxus was the same. The older wizards refused, telling him he wasn't old enough. Sasuke had been on a mission the time Natsu had joined. When he came back the pink-haired boy had jumped at him screaming,

"Fight me!"

Sasuke's insitnicts had kicked in and using all his power, he had buried Natsu into the ground. The boy stayed away from him after that.

A stool flew across the room and just missed his head. Sasuke turned round, scowling.

"Who was that?"

A sheepish face popped up from the crowd.

"Sorry about that, Sasuke."

Most people didn't want him fighting in brawls. He was too strong and although he rarely interfered, he was like Erza when he did, ending in quickly with no mercy. He hadn't fought in many brawls anyway.

He was strong, but he didn't have as much destructive power as Laxus, especially when he used his Dragon Force. He became slightly more ferocious and his power became harder to control, plus it wore down his stamina faster. But he became faster, stronger and his attacks were much more destructive and powerful.

His jutsu's were powerful, and he was one his way to creating some, but his progress was slow. It would take time, but once they were finished they would be formidable.

One of them, the Chidori Blade, involved channelling his lightning chakra into his sword. The electricity locked up the muscles, rendering the victim unable to move, easy prey for the attacker. But it was difficult to manipulate his chakra into his sword.

There were five chakra natures: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Lightning. Sasuke had unique chakra, he could three of the chakra natures: Lighting, Wind and Fire. These were all natures were geared towards attack, which fitted with Sasuke's fighting style. The Uchiha's specialised in fire style jutsus, and Sasuke found that Lighting came naturally to him.

But he found Wind tricky. He was sure it would become easier with practice, but since he was lucky and talented enough to have access to be able to use three chakra natures, he knew he should make the most of it.

Water and Earth were generally for more defensive purposes. They didn't suit Sasuke at all, really.

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. It was quite high-pitched, and he couldn't make out what they were saying. He concentrated and manage to make it out.

"Fight me!"

He knew that voice. It was Natsu Dragneel. The Dragon Slayer had jumped at him, fists aflame. Sasuke simply leaned to the side and the boy sailed past, slamming into the wall. However, he quickly recovered and leaped at Laxus, who was the closest. The teen smacked Natsu on the head, flattening him into the floor.

Sasuke shook his head. Laxus sometimes took it slightly too far to stop people annoying him. Natsu managed to get up, which didn't actually suprise him. Natsu had taken much harder hits than that from Gildarts.

The boy was extremely durable. Sasuke wondered what he'd be like when he got older. He would certainly be able to take hits. Sasuke noticed Natsu was walking over to him, a curious expression on his face.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I was er, talking to Macao, and he said that it could help me if I controlled my fire so it didn't burn anyone."

"And?"

"I was erm, wondering if I could make constructs with my fire, like the stripper does with ice."

"I suppose that would be possible."

"Huh, thanks."

Sasuke was impressed. Natsu did have a brain in his head after all. It was interesting how he wasn't thinking of using just force. Sasuke would see how it developed. Natsu had just strolled off with fire spiralling of the top of his finger.

Most people assumed Natsu wasn't very bright, and in most instances he wasn't. But when it came to fighting, he showed flashes of intelligence, and maybe even brilliance.

He turned back to the boy, who was punching Gray. He sighed. Somethings never changed. Erza marched up behind them and smashed their heads together, breaking up their scrap. He frowned at Erza.

"Will they be alright?" He asked.

She waved her hand dismissivly. "They'll be alright. Plus," She lifted a couple of papers from Gray's pockets.

Sasuke reconized them. "Damage reports?"

"Yes, looks like they've caused a lot over the past few jobs. It might become a cause for concern. The Master is a little lenient with everyone."

Sasuke could see what she meant. Makarov didn't care about the Magic Council, and while that may of made the guild for free and unique, the money was wracking up.

If the Magic Council could authorize and create guilds, why couldn't they dissaprove them and disband them as easily? Hopefully the guild would get better at controling there magic and causing less damage, but he didn't see that happening, especially with Natsu and Gray.

He decided he should go on a job. Laxus was away on a job as well, so he didn't have much to do anyway. He took a nearby flyer and walked out of the guild. He spotted Natsu in the woods nearby, and was that Gray? He strolled over to them.

"Fire Dragon's Construct Claw!"

A thin stream of fire flowed from Natsu's hand. It was moving away from him slowly. Natsu concentrated hard, and the stream stopped moving.

The end grew out into some sort of claw. Natsu strained, and it started to resemble more of a claw. Natsu let out a deep breath, but his concentration broke and the claw disspated into the air. Gray corrected Natsu's stance.

"Feet closer together. You're too tense, you need to relax if you're gonna use that in battle."

The Dragon Slayer nodded. "I wish Igneel was here, he could help. Was it good?"

Gray smirked. "No, it still needs plenty of work."

"Take that back, you pervy popsicle!"

Natsu kicked Gray with a flaming foot. Gray kicked him back. They were interesting. One minute they were training, the next they were beating each other into the ground. They would be a powerful duo when they grew up. All of the young members of the guild had potential.

Erza was quite strong and should be one of Fairy Tail's strongest when she grew up. He had exchanged a couple of words with her, but they hadn't sparred, which was suprising since they were both sword users. He hadn't really seen her use her sword she always carried though. When she ended fighting, she usally used her fists.

Natsu was too eager to fight, but his magic had lots of raw power, and if he could build on that, he would become very strong. His constructs Sasuke had seen him developing were unorthdox for a Dragon Slayer, and he probably shouldn't use the constructs all the time, but if he kept them in reserve they could catch his opponents off guard.

As for Gray, well he could think of more structures to Ice Make, but Sasuke couldn't think of anything else. Gray should train his body, becoming more agile and strong, so he could use his magic to it's full extent. He wondered if Gray would benefit from helping Natsu. Probably. It would help them both. All three could only get stronger.

That was good. Sasuke liked a challenge. Laxus and him were on a similar level and he had never fought Gildarts. He hoped he would. The man was made out to be a monster, and Sasuke was eager to see how he measured up against Fairy Tail's Ace. The guild could only get stronger. He was looking forward to it.

Sasuke yawned. His boots echoed off the ground. He had grown out of the clothes from a year ago. He was wearing black leather with the Uchiha symbol on the back, with metal knee and elbow pads along with boots. He wore a chain shirt under the leather with his sword secured on his back with bandages.

He also wore bandages around his forehead. Along with this, he had a gauntlet on his left wrist, woven with metal that could block blades. The job had been easy and boring. He had finished had he had to do, and collected the reward. But he had taken a wrong turn and ended up in a barren wasteland on the outside of Kunigi.

Sasuke looked around. What was that sound? Were those footprints? That shadow definitely wasn't his. Things was getting interesting. Was someone following him? He had learned to trust his instincts, and they were telling him that he was being followed. His sensetive ears picked up a sound. A small rock moving across the ground. He knew it.

Sasuke twisted, bringing his sword out from his bandages, bringing it round in front of his chest. A person had slithered in front in him from somewhere and swiped at him with a kunai. The person had long hair, quite a long face, plain-looking and slightly creepy.

Sasuke pushed with his sword, but the person pushed back equally strong. They disengaged. Sasuke kept his sword up, guarding himself.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am... Orochimaru." The voice was soft, mocking. He reminded Sasuke of a snake.

"Why are you attacking me?"

"Sssss." His tounge moved over his lips.

That's creepy. Sasuke thought. He knew he shouldn't engage, he didn't know who Orochimaru was, or why he had attacked him. He went to run, but Orochimaru managed to get in front of him. Sasuke went to change direction, but again the way was barred.

"The mighty Uchiha... running? I thought you would give me at least some challenge." Orochimaru mocked.

Sasuke knew he was provoking him, but that didn't stop him. He didn't care. No one should sully the name of Uchiha!

He pointed his sword Orochimaru right between the eyes. He closed his eyes, chakra surged through him. When he opened his eyes, they were a deep crimson. The Sharingan.

* * *

"Fine. If it's a fight you want, a fight you'll get."

Sasuke jumped in front of Orochimaru and lashed out with his sword. The snake jumped back, avoiding the blade that whistled past. Then he came back at Sasuke, who blocked the attack.

He jabbed, and Orochimaru swayed past the attack and came at him. He was fast, and Sasuke knew he was dangerous. Did he use chakra? Magic? You could normally tell but sometimes it was harder to identify.

Better find out. Sasuke stopped his attack and jumped back. Orochimaru took advantage, feinting low and switching to a high attack. Sasuke spun away, but the blade of the kunai caught him on the cheek.

He knew he should be attacking but he was curious about what power Orochimaru used. He threw all his power and speed behind his attacks, but the snake weaved passed them all.

Damn, this was tricky. Sasuke got faster and faster, pouring more effort into his strikes. He slashed diagonally and Orochimaru jumped back. The snake made a hand sign and air rushed from behind him, sending Sasuke flying back, head over heels. Chakra it was.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu."

A fireball rocketed across the space between them. Orochimaru managed to jumped away, barely avoiding the flames. He somersaulted away, trying to get some space, but Sasuke didn't let him.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu."

A dragon of flame arced across the sky. Orochimaru's mobility in the air was limited but he used some air to send himself sideways. He avoided the brunt of the jutsu, but still took half of it full-on. The snake landed, his face melting. Sasuke smirked. The first bit of real damage in the battle.

But Orochimaru reached for his face and pulled it off, the layer of skin dripping onto the floor. Disgusting. The new layer had white skin, narrow eyes and a cruel smile. A long tongue dragged itself across his lip.

"Now I can fight seriously." He smiled.

Sasuke yelled and cut for the head. He wasn't getting anywhere. He launched a back kick. Blocked. That's how it was. Back and forth they went, with Orochimaru on top. He smacked Sasuke, sending him flying back.

But even then, he managed to dig his hand into the pouches on his waist, and throw a kunai. Orochimaru deflected it with his own. Then he sprang back at Sasuke. Sasuke blocked a punch and threw one of his own. But Orochimaru dropped onto the floor with unnatural flexibility and speed.

He extended his sleeve and a large white snake shot out. Sasuke was suprised, but his quick reactions took over. His sword flashed, taking the snake's head. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, and he pressed forwards, chakra appearing round his hand. He moved fast, faster than Sasuke and sliced at Sasuke's neck.

On instinct, Sasuke brought the gauntlet up, blocking the blade. Orochimaru poured chakra into the blade, forcing Sasuke back. Sasuke gritted his teeth and pushed, but he was forced down. Orochimaru kicked him, and Sasuke flew back, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

Orochimaru spread his hands and snakes erupted, forcing Sasuke to jump back to avoid the snakes. Sasuke took a handful of shuriken and hurled them at Orochimaru.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu."

The metal stars peppered the ground around Orochimaru, who somehow managed to avoid them all, expect one which grazed his face. Sasuke tried to follow up on this, somersaulting towards Orochimaru with his sword at the ready.

"Soft Physique Modification."

Orochimaru's arm grew long and flexible, grabbing Sasuke by the throat. He reeled his arm in, still holding Sasuke. He laughed, a hissing mocking sound.

"You're worth nothing." He hissed.

Sasuke felt his sword slide from fingers. He tried to fight back, but oxygen to his brain was being cut off. He flailed, but didn't hit anything. However, with his last reserves of strength he managed to focus some chakra into his foot and kick Orochimaru, sending him sprawling.

He landed, sucking in air, and started to run at Orochimaru. He focus, harnessing his chakra. Lightning crackled around his hand, growing in size. Before Sasuke struck, Orochimaru heard a sound.

The sound of birds.

"Chidori!"

Sasuke bought his hand up, which was covered in blue lightning, and stabbed. His hand burst through Orochimaru's chest. He looked down, an empty look in his eyes, blood gushing from his mouth. He tried to clutch at Sasuke's wrist, but his strength was gone. Sasuke smirked.

"Don't... mock... the Uchiha."

He withdrew his hand. At least he tried. But his hand was stuck. Orochimaru liquidfied, but then solidified around Sasuke hand, trapping him.

"Well, you fought well. You'll be a great subject."

Sasuke turned. Orochimaru was there. He had a small cut on his face, but otherwise he was unharmed. He smiled, enjoying the panic in Sasuke's eyes. He began to weave hand signs. Sasuke tried to move, to do something, but whatever he was trapped in, it was sapping his strength.

Sasuke thought Orochimaru was going to unleash a jutsu but instead he pressed a single finger to Sasuke's neck. Searing pain shot Sasuke's body. He arched his back, teeth gritted and sweat rolling down his face.

He tried to stay upright, but the pain became too much, and he passed out onto the ground. Before everything went black he heard Orochimaru speak.

"Remember... if you ever need power... you know who to go to now."

Sasuke woke. He ached all over, and his neck was especially sore but there wasn't any lasting damage. He managed to get up, started the walk back to the guild.

He had told Laxus what had happened, but he had never heard off Orochimaru. He knew Laxus didn't show it, but he was concerned. Anyone would be if their friend got attacked by a mysterious figure. He didn't tell any else though. He knew he probably should of.

But there was just a nagging feeling in his stomach. After, he doubled his training to make sure something like that never happened again.

But something like that was going to happen again. Very soon.

* * *

 **A/N: There we go! New chapter up. Enjoyed writing this fight.**

 **As for Fairy Tail well, a bit weird. Zeref and Mavis... well. It will be interesting to see how it develops.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a follow, favourite or a review!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Katsu :)**


	5. Team 7

**CHAPTER 5**

Sasuke took a seat at a table. He was tired. He'd been on a couple of late missions recently and they were really taking a toll. He knew he shouldn't be doing them, but he had a reputation to set straight. The guild caused a lot of damage, and he generally didn't.

When he did it was away from civilisation anyway. So he had to show not all the members caused damage. Not many people could relate to this, but Erza could. By coincidence, the red-haired girl was headed his way right now. She tutted.

"Sasuke, you're a wreck."

"What?" He yawned. "No, I'm fine."

She shook her head. "No, you aren't. Look, you can barely keep your head up."

"But, I need to..." He trailed off as he yawned again. "look, I'm ok."

Erza didn't say anything, she instead punched him across the jaw. Sasuke's head hit the table.

"See, you should be able to take that. You need sleep."

Sasuke didn't argue. He got up and started to walk out of the guild, eyeing the request board. But Erza knew him too well.

"I know what you're thinking. Come on."

"But..."

"No." She sent him a glare.

"Master, I'm taking Sasuke to his house." She called.

The Master gave her a questioning look, but said nothing. Most people didn't argue with Erza. As they walked they spotted Natsu and Gray fighting.

Erza went to stop them, but Sasuke interfered.

"Let them fight it out."

They walked for a bit more.

"So where did you come from?"

Erza glowered. She did that whenever someone asked her about her past. She tried to forget it, to shut it off. She bottled it up.

"You know you should tell someone. It will end up breaking you, no matter how strong you are, or pretend to be."

Erza didn't respond to that. She just looked up at the clear blue sky. They didn't say anything for a while.

"So what about you?"

Sasuke scowled. He didn't to tell her, but he couldn't be a hypocrite.

"My family are dead."

Erza was taken aback. But she spoke, suprisingly gentle.

"How did it happen?"

"My brother. He slaughtered my clan, all of them. I am the last one left, apart from him."

Sasuke expected her to try to comfort him, but she didn't. She looked at him in the eye.

"I am sorry."

Sasuke saw something in her eyes. It was understanding. She didn't say anything else.

"I was imprisioned in the Tower of Heaven. I was beaten and made to work. I unlocked my magic and escaped."

She didn't tell him about Jellal. She hadn't told anyone about Jellal.

Sasuke shook his head.

"You've experienced enough suffering for a lifetime."

Erza suprisingly smiled. A small smile, but a smile.

"I could say the same about you."

They got to Sasuke's house eventually. Sasuke sat at a table.

"Tea?"

"Yes please."

Sasuke made some tea. Erza pulled a chair and sat. Sasuke prepared teacups and poured tea. Erza took a gulp of tea and wiped her mouth. They had a brief conversation and finished their tea.

"So, you want to spar?" Asked Sasuke, sliding his sword off his back.

"Why?"

"Well, you're a sword user right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm the only other one in the guild, and I haven't seen you use your sword."

"But-"

"Come on, follow me."

They walked out into Sasuke's garden, which was basically a field with a couple of massive trees and a pond.

"Ready?"

Erza nodded. Then she struck, slicing at Sasuke's belly. Both of their blades were dulled with magic, so they wouldn't get cut. Sasuke parried the blade and jabbed with his sword.

Erza jumped back and frantically knocked the Sasuke's sword away. Erza cut down, so Sasuke blocked it and flicked Erza's blade to the side. Erza tried to stay on the offensive, launching a front kick and slashing wide,but Sasuke stepped out of range, touched his blade to Erza's and twisted.

Her sword skidded across the ground. However Erza concentrated, and yellow energy appeared in her hands. It formed into a sword shape. The energy flickered, turning into two swords then back into energy. Eventually it solidified into two swords which Erza gripped. Sasuke was impressed. She could manipulate her magic, creating two swords quickly.

She swiped and cut, and Sasuke parried and blocked. He kicked one of her swords away, the blade spiralling into the ground. He gathered chakra around his hand, catching her blade.

Erza became faster and faster so Sasuke hopped onto a nearby plum flower poles, tree stumps climbing higher and higher. Sasuke jumped on to taller and taller stumps, but as they got taller, they got more unstable. Erza followed him up, keeping her balance.

Sasuke avoided the tip of Erza's blade and jumped onto the next one, feeling it wobble beneath his feet. Erza tried to follow, but her movements were too stiff and she fell, but Sasuke caught her wrist, leaving her dangling over a deep pond of water. She nodded her thanks and started to pull herself up but Sasuke let go of her, dropping her into the pond below.

Sasuke nimbly descended, leaping from stump to stump, keeping his balance. He landed on the ground, where Erza greeted him with a scowl.

Sasuke smirked. "Maybe one day you'll give me a challenge."

After he said goodbye to Erza, Sasuke climbed onto the sofa and passed out.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes. It was morning, and rays of orange sunlight were breaking through the horizon. He climbed off the sofa, made himself some breakfast. He finished it, but climbed back onto sofa and slept again. He woke and looked at the clock. 1 o'clock. Man, he'd overslept.

He sat up and heard a knock on the door. He got up and got changed and picked up his sword. He opened the door, pointing his sword at the person standing in the doorway.

His house was out of the way, so virtually no people came by the house. But the person in the doorway was none other than Erza Scarlet.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"The Master asked me to check up on you, since you're normally at the guild early."

"I slept in."

They headed to the guild. Natsu sprung at Sasuke, yelling his usual challenge. Sasuke stepped to the side, revealing Erza behind him.

"Oh no."

Erza grabbed him and threw him into the wall. The boy whimpered. Gray laughed. Natsu jumped at him, hitting him across the jaw. Gray removed his top, chucking it across the room. The two punched and kicked each other. They broke apart, Natsu lighting up his fist and Gray pounding his fist into his palm. Erza walked up behind them and smacked them across the head.

They flew across the guild, hitting some of the other members. Within minutes a brawl had broken out. A glass bottle sailed across the across the room, and Sasuke grabbed a nearby girl, yanking her away from the path of the bottle. The girl, who had brown hair and was wearing a dress looked up at him.

"Thank you." She muttered.

Sasuke shook his head. "Whatever."

"Um, can you let go of me please?"

Sasuke realised that he was still holding her by the top of her dress.

"Sorry." He let go of her, but after he did, his fingers surged and a small shock ran through his hand.

The girl walked off, sitting down at a nearby table. What was that he'd felt? He didn't think the girl had decided on a discipline. It couldn't of been her channelling any magic.

Chakra was generally more volatile, and could spark up if you had the potential but didn't know how to control it. He walked over to the girl.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Cana Alberona."

"Have you thought about what magic you'd use?"

"Uh, Card Magic?"

Sasuke frowned. Card Magic was quite simple, and had it's limitations.

"Come on." He grabbed her wrist and started to pull her outside the guild, ignoring her protests. Once they were out of the guild, Sasuke began to speak.

"I sense chakra potential in you. You might be able to use it. You know the basic ideas behind chakra right?"

Cana nodded. "I've read books."

"Well you can use it. Would you want too? Because I wouldn't want to see you waste your potential, particularly because there aren't any other chakra users apart from me."

Cana thought about it. She wanted to get strong, become S-class so her Father would notice her. From what Sasuke said, it would be better than Card Magic. She nodded.

"Yes, I would. But how would I learn? Would you teach me?

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you aren't worth it. I might help you sometimes but I don't know if you're worth the effort."

He saw a hint of fear in her eyes, but she swallowed and nodded.

"I'm ready."

Cana collasped onto the ground, breathing hard. Sasuke's training was tough, and slightly scary. She had been pushed hard for months. Sasuke walked up to her. She managed to throw her guard up, but the teen's kick caught her and sent her spinning away. She jumped up and threw up her guard again. Sasuke came at her, knocking her hands to the side and lashed out with another kick.

Cana managed to avoid it, retaliating with a kick of her own. Sasuke blocked it with a bent arm and stepped back. Cana advanced, alternating punches, kicks, knees and elbows. Sasuke however, blocked them all with ease. Cana managed to catch him with an elbow. She tried to follow it up with a punch, but Sasuke threw her over his shoulder.

"That's it."

He handed here a leaf.

"As you know, chakra has different natures. This chakra leaf will show you your chakra nature. Just channel your chakra into it. The leaf will burn for fire, become wet for water, crumple for lightning, crumble for earth and split in half for wind."

Cana tried, but she couldn't. Sasuke nodded.

"I didn't think you'd be able to first try. The next stage of your training is to complete this exercise."

Within the next couple of days, Cana had managed to complete the exercise. Sasuke gave her a fresh leaf. Cana concentrated, and poured her chakra into the leaf, and it became wetter and wetter until it peeled apart due to the amount of moisture. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Impressive."

Cana smiled at the praise.

"I have an idea." Sasuke said.

"What is it?"

"Well, you would be a supportive shinobi who can fight for herself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, chakra of the water nature is quite defensive, and generally used by supportive shinobi. You could learn healing, and improve your offensive capabilities."

"Where would I learn healing?"

"You will have to find someone else or learn from a book. What do you think?"

"I would like that."

Sasuke was suprised. Over the past couple of months Cana had made amazing progress. She made picked up the basic principles very quickly, had acquired books on healing and even found a relative of an old medical ninja to teach her. She was progressing at a strong rate and eventually would become powerful.

Laxus opened the doors of the guild. He had been a couple of long jobs to get away from the guild and hadn't seen it in a while.

He had heard rumours about Fairy Tail on the streets, and not good ones either. He had dealt with the trash that started those rumours. They didn't deserve to talk about Fairy Tail anyway. He spied a black-haired Uchiha and sat down near him.

"Hey."

Sasuke scowled.

"Hey, that's the treatment I get after returning?"

Sasuke scowled harder.

"Ok, fine. You want to go on a job?"

Sasuke smirked. Laxus walked over to the board and picked out a job.

"This one looks ok. Rescue kidnapped kids from mansion. Try not to be detected. Minimum number of members:

"Three. Damn."

They only went on jobs by themselves, or sometimes together. Laxus scanned the guild. No one.

"How about Cana?" Sasuke said.

"What, that little girl? Nah."

"Yeah. She's gotten stronger."

"Have you been training her? Has Sasuke finally found a friend."

"No, shut up."

"Whatever. Anyway, the kid can come."

A couple of hours later, they had boarded a train and were on their way to the mansion. Sasuke sat in silence, while Cana chatted to Laxus. Eventually, the train grinded to a stop and they got out. They walked for a while until they got to the mansion. It was massive.

"I can see why they needed three of us." Cana quipped. Seeing Laxus's and Sasuke's stony faces, her smiled dropped. "Why do you guys look so serious?"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "Four floors. One basement. One attic. Entry points: Roof, one of the two gardens and third floor window. Plenty of security, but distributed inaccurately. Should be easy."

"Can you see the kids?" Cana asked.

"No, they must of been hidden using some special equipment. Anyway, everyone ready?"

Laxus smirked at Sasuke. "Race you."

He switched to his Lightning Form and began to race towards the garden. Sasuke dashed for the roof and Cana albeit with some protesting, started to climb the house. She used small wedges and ledges to pull herself up and managed to climb through the window.

She stalked through the corridors, sticking to the shadows, until she came across a staircase leading down. It was guarded by one man. How could she take him? She needed a distraction. She put her hand into the pouch on her waist, adjusting her comfortable brown clothes and drawing out a kunai.

She slid it across from behind the corner. It came to rest beside the man. He bent down to inspect it and Cana rushed out and kicked him between the legs. The man's eyes buldged but he went for the knife on his waist. However, Cana punched him across the jaw before he could use the weapon.

She hit him again, and again and again. She spun behind him and kicked the back of his leg, sending him sprawking onto the floor. Cana kicked him again and again before jumping up and slamming her heels into the back of his head.

She was still young, so her strikes didn't have the most power so she had to hit her targets multiple times. The man went limp, unconcious. Cana draped his arm over her shoulders and dumped him in a convenient chest sitting nearby.

She took the stairs and looked down the banister. There was a single guard. Sasuke had been right. The securuity wasn't good. Cana jumped over the banister, slamming her heels into the man's head and landing on top of him. He was groggy so Cana asked him a question.

"Where are the kids?"

The man didn't answer.

"Where are they?" She whispered, resting a kunai on his throat.

"Downstairs...Basement." He mumbled.

"Thanks." Cana chopped at his neck, knocking him out. She was glad he answered because she knew she couldn't kill him. Fairy Tail didn't kill. Most guilds in general didn't. She ran off avoiding the guards until she got to the first floor.

She took a long corridor, turned the corner and saw a side entrance to the basement but a guard walked round the corner.

He drew his knife and went to stab her, but Cana deflected the blow with a kunai. The man forced her back, slamming her against the wall. She managed to squirm free and roll under him, cutting his back with the kunai.

She stomped on his knee and slashed with the kunai, cutting of a strand off the man's hair. The man roared and kicked her in the stomach, causing blood to trickle out of her mouth. He slammed her against the wall again. Cana spat blood in his eyes.

The man cursed, but didn't let go. Cana felt along the wall. She realised the wall was filled with weapons and armour. She grabbed the nearest thing, a wooden staff. The wood also curled round a crystal at the end.

She hit the man in the stomach with it. He winced and let go of her. Cana hit him in jaw, then the stomach.

He stumbled, and Cana channeled a small amount of chakra into the staff, hoping to increase the staff's striking power, but instead a small amount of magic energy shot out the end of the staff. It hit the man in chest, sending him crashing into the wall.

Cana heard voices and looked round the corner. A group of guards had heard the noise and were striding down the corridor. They spotted Cana and began to advance on her, but a dagger of lightning tore through the air, hitting the guards and sending them flying.

She turned to see Laxus standing with his hand extended, Sasuke behind him, each carrying an unconcious child over their shoulder.

Laxus quirked an eyebrow.

"Wow, she actually made it."

"Yeah, she did." Replied Sasuke, sounding suprised.

Cana did a double take. "Why do you sound suprised?!"

The three walked back to the guild. When they got there it was normal, well as normal as Fairy Tail could be anyway. Gray was stripping, Natsu was fighting and Makarov was drinking.

The guild was loud, but quietened when they came in. They had split the money three ways and Cana walked over to the bar, her pockets jangeling with coins.

"Uchiha, how many members for a proper team?"

"Three."

"You know we only have two right?"

"What, oh yeah."

"Who would be our third member?"

"I don't know. Erza?"

"No, she doesn't fit our style."

"How about the kid?"

"What, Cana?"

"Yeah. She's a offensive support mage right?"

"Yeah, she is. We could try."

They called her over.

"Hey kid, want to be a part of our team?"

Cana was slightly intimidated.

"Me, with you guys? I'm not strong enough."

"Yeah, you aren't. But you can be. So, what do you say? You'll get to go on high level jobs and earn money."

Cana shrugged. "Sure, what's the worst that can happen."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys.**

 **So just barely got this chapter up in time for Friday. I'm going to try to get chapters up for every Friday. But my life exists, and I'm kinda busy so if I don't get them up for every Friday, don't worry I will get them up for the weekend. If I don't get them up for one week I will get the chapter up for the next. If I still don't update, I will notify you why.**

 **Call this a filler chapter if you will, but I think it's good to see Sasuke interact with other members of the guild. Let me know what you think about that. Hopefully some action and plot next chapter. Just so you know, I am not currently planning on pairings till much much later. This is not SasukexErza because their relationship would be friendly, not romantic.**

 **As for Fairy Tail, we finally get to see Natsu and Zeref's parents. The dragon got me thinking though. And what was Zeref talking about when he said Wendy would meet 'that child'. I'm sure all the answers will be revealed soon. As for Sting vs Larcade, well Sting is a perfect match against him.**

 **Considering changing my name. Won't be anything very different probably just Katsu Shinshi. Keep an eye out for that.**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a follow, favourite or review.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Katsu :)**


	6. Confrontation

**CHAPTER 5**

"Yeah, well that still doesn't mean it's a good idea." Laxus said, as he slammed a fist into a Vulcan.

"But who knows what will happen if I don't investigate?" Sasuke replied, dancing out of a monster's reach and slicing it with his sword.

"I don't know, it just seems dangerous." Laxus swept his hand, lightning sycthing across and frazzling two Vulcans.

"I still think I should try." Sasuke stabbed a Vulcan and lept over it. He flicked his wrist, decapitating another monster.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you." Laxus extended his palm and fired a sphere of lightning, disintegrating the last Vulcan.

It had been a week since what they now referred to as the 'Snake Incident.'. Most people assumed they had just been on a tricky job that involved snakes, but Laxus knew otherwise.

They had returned to the guild, and were discussing a plan in low voices over tea.

"I don't like it, but we can't use ordinary methods. If this guy is as dangerous as I think he is, then a normal advert wouldn't work."

"So what do we have to do?"

"I don't know."

"I have an idea. But you won't like it."

"What is it?"

"We send them a message."

The building stood proud, relatively small and out of the way. It was slightly grubby and tattered and you could hear the noise from outside. It was home to a dark guild.

The name was engraved over the entrance, Demon Hand. The mages inside were boasting about mugging some travellers.

"Yeah, then I snuck up on them and grabbed their stuff! You should of seen their faces!"

The members laughed.

"Wait. What's that sound?"

It was the sound of thunder. But the sky was clear.

The front of the guild was blown to smithereens. Two boys walking in. One of them was blond, had a lightning-shaped scar on his face and was wearing t-shirt and jeans. Lightning crackled around him.

The other had black hair hanging in strands, was wearing black leather and had striking red eyes. He carried a sword in his hand.

"Hey!" One of the members rushed at them. He was big, but he wasn't the smartest. He went to punch them, but the black-haired boy grabbed him by the throat. The member kicked and squirmed but the boy didn't let go. The member finally went limp and the boy dropped him onto the ground.

"They took down Rick!"

"Get them!"

Another member charged at the black-haired boy, brandishing a dagger glowing with energy. The black-haired boy didn't even move but the blonde raised his arm and a stream of lightning crashed into dagger-wielding member, sending him crashing out through the wall of the guild. The black-haired boy walked forward and spoke in a clear voice.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am looking for information on someone called Orochimaru."

He got no answer.

"All we want is information. He can do this without violence, although Dark Guilds like you probably don't deserve any better. Tell us about Orochimaru and we will walk away from this. If not, well..."

He pointed his sword at them.

"You think you can just walk in here?!" One of the men shouted.

"I don't."

The man looked down and saw a sword point at his throat.

"I know." The boy smirked.

The leader smiled, trying to conceal his fear.

"You heard him. Charge!"

Demon Hand charged, and Team 7 went to meet them.

Laxus dodged the grab of a man who's hands were crackling with energy and slammed his knee into the man's stomach. He struck again and again, until the man passed out onto the ground.

Sasuke gathered chakra round his fist and punched a man through the wall. He used his chakra to sweep past the mage's spells and jutsu. Someone took a swing at him so he grabbed their wrist, concentrated chakra into his hand and crushed the bones.

The attacker screamed and Sasuke placed his hand on their chest, sending electricity sparking through them. They collapsed.

Laxus turned into Llghtning and streaked past his attackers before smashing them into the ground. He flipped back and fired multiple balls of lightning into the ground, throwing back into the nearest men.

He weaved past a earth spell and grabbed the mage and raked him across the wall. He turned to see Sasuke kick a man in the stomach and backhand him across the face.

"That's the last of the trash." Laxus called to Sasuke.

"Not quite." They turned to see a man struggling to his feet and trying to run.

Laxus was on him in an instant, slamming him into the ground while Sasuke watched, arms crossed. He walked over and crouched down.

"So, anything we could use?"

"No. Go to hell!" The man spat.

Laxus twisted the mage's arm behind his back. The man yelled in pain. He looked at Sasuke, who just raised his eyebrows.

"Alright, alright. I know a guy who can take you to him. Just let me contact him."

"Fine." Sasuke pressed his sword against the man's back. "but any tricks, and we'll kill you."

"Ok! Ok!" The man walked over to a table with a lacrima with a cloudy consistency. He placed a hand on the lacrima and it changed from cloudy to clear. He began talking quietly to it. Laxus could only make out a couple of words.

"Meet... Two... At the ruins." He put the lacrima down and walked back over.

"He'll meet you at two in the ruins tomorrow."

"Thank you." Sasuke hit the man on the back of the head, knocking him out.

"We've got our location." He told Sasuke.

Sasuke gave him a crooked smile.

"Yeah. We do."

They headed back home. It was late so Laxus crashed at Sasuke's place. Sasuke lived at the edge of the woods with a house carved into a rock face.

Sasuke unlocked the door and walked in. The house had a very plain was a kitchen, a comfortable room with multiple beds.

There were also a bathroom and a training room, with weapons on a wall and a punchbag. Sasuke opened a cupboard in the kitchen. He grabbed a leg of meat and tossed it to Laxus who bit into it gratefully. Sasuke took out a bowl of rice, a tomato and began to eat.

"I better get some sleep." He mumbled through a mouthful of rice. He laid down on his bed and managed to drift off to sleep.

He woke, and roused Laxus. The lightning mage yawned and sat up, grumbling. Sasuke tossed him some bread and cheese.

"Breakfast."

"Urgh. Shut up."

But Laxus ate. The bread was slightly stale and the cheese was too soft, but Laxus was grateful. They stretched, getting the tension out of their muscles, prepared their equipment and headed out.

"Are we going the right way?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Sasuke checked the map for the final time and looked around. "Wait, I think we're here."

Stone was littered around the landscape, broken and crumbled. Pillars and walls lay everywhere, testament to a once great structure. They crouched behind a wall, scanning the landscape for any people. He saw something that made his blood freeze. It was his brother.

* * *

He was tall, lean and strong. He wore a undershirt with a black cloak and red clouds . He hair was dark, and his eyes were red. Someone else was with him.

The guy's complexion was slightly blue, and so was his hair. He was tall and strong like Itachi, was dressed identically. He carried a large sword on his back, which was covered in bandages. He had gills on his face, and a mouthful of sharp teeth. He reminded Sasuke of a shark.

"This is bad!" He hissed at Laxus. "Supress your magic power!"

"Is that your..."

"Yes! Now be quiet. We might be able to sneak away if we're lucky."

"Come on out." Itachi's voice rang out through the ruins.

"Shit." Sasuke motioned for Laxus to stay down. He knew he couldn't beat Itachi, and as for his brother's companion, he wouldn't be weak. He didn't dare move, for fear of being heard. He heard Itachi's voice.

"Kisame."

"My pleasure." The shark man took his sword from his back and swiped, focusing chakra into his blade and changing it into water nature. A torrent of water gushed out, washing out the whole land, breaking stone and pulling Sasuke and Laxus into the path of the pair.

"Well, well, well." Kisame cackled, "look what the tide dragged in."

Laxus and Sasuke coughed up water, struggling to their feet.

"I did not expect to see you here, little brother." Itachi smirked.

Laxus didn't move. Sasuke had a look in his eyes that Laxus had never seen before. His body was shaking, he was pale and sweaty. But his eyes burned with a hatred that Laxus had never seen before. He looked like he was steeling himself to move. He drew his sword, but his blade was shaking.

Itachi was fast, faster then Laxus had ever seen. He grabbed a kunai and swiped at Sasuke, who barely managed to deflect the attack.

Kisame laughed. "Looks like I'm taking this one. Sharkskin will enjoy this." He eyed up Laxus.

The teen flicked his hand, and a lightning bolt tore towards Kisame. But the man simply held up his sword, focusing chakra around his sword. The lightning bolt impacted against Sharkskin, fizzling out and barely leaving a mark.

"You'll have to do better than that." He laughed.

"If you insist." Laxus tensed focusing his magic. He clutched his fists. His muscles grew bigger, his teeth sharper, and his hair spiked. Lightning exploded. He smiled.

"Let's see how you like this."

He charged towards Kisame.

"Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist."

His fist arced towards Kisame, who simply lent out the way. Laxus bought his foot around, but the shark simply took a step back, avoiding the blow. Laxus extended his palm, firing balls of lightning but Kisame simply weaved around them, a bored expression on his face.

Who was this guy? Sasuke had told him about his brother, who was scarily strong. But this guy. He was handling his Dragon Force with ease. This guy is incredibly dangerous, he had to be careful.

"Head's up."

Kisame's sword swept across, and Laxus barely managed to avoid it before it took his head. He jumped back and swept his arm across.

"Lightning Dragon's Heaven Dagger."

A dagger made of lightning flew towards Kisame, who swiped with his weapon deflecting the attack. The man shot forward, appearing in front of Laxus, slicing at the teen's arm. Laxus watched as the sword bore down on him.

He needed to switch to Lightning Form. But too early and he'd make himself an easy target. Too late, and he'd be missing an arm. He waited and waited. And... Now! He shifted to Lightning Form, the sword barely missing him.

He had just managed to avoid the weapon and streaking around, trying to get behind Kisame, but the man turned with him, following him. So he can keep up with my Lightning Form, Laxus thought. Impressive. He switched back to normal and lunged at Kisame, but the man grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Laxus turned and fired spheres of lightning at the ground.

Laxus used this to his advantage, leaping at Kisame with a lightning-coated fist. But Kisame swatted him away. Laxus sent forth a burst of lightning to cover his retreat, and leaped into the air. Daggers of lightning rained down, embedding into the ground around Kisame.

I haven't even had to move, Kisame thought. Was the kid's aim really that bad? Or... He looked up and saw the kid's magic flaring around him. Clever. He couldn't move for fear of the daggers exploding. He began to slide his sword off his back-

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!"

A massive fist of lightning bore down on Kisame and smashed into his sword. Kisame sunk into the ground, and forced chakra into the spell, managing to dispel it. Laxus looked down. Kisame was smoking slightly, and his cloak was looking slightly worse for wear, but he was otherwise unharmed. Laxus was disheartened, but focused lightning around his feet and propelled himself behind Kisame.

"Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist."

Laxus's fist arced towards Kisame, but the shinobi twisted and caught the attack, not breaking a sweat.

"Well, you caught me off guard, I'll give you that. You were interesting, and Sharkskin enjoyed the fight but you're boring me now. Time to die!" He hefted his sword. But he sensed something. He looked at the kid's other hand.  
axus "Shit."

A spear of lightning was crackling in Laxus's palm. Kisame tried to throw him away, but Laxus put all of his body weight in front, so he didn't go that far. He cocked back his arm, power coursing through him.

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd."

The spear tore through the air, closing in on Kisame. He knew he couldn't block it with Sharkskin, it was too powerful, there was too much raw magic. Sharkskin would break. He began to weave hand signs. He got faster and faster but he needed more time, he needed more time-

"Water Style: Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

The jutsu collided against the halberd, the two attacks fighting for dominance. The landscape was ripped up as the attacks exploded out. But the jutsu broke through, smashing into Laxus, sending him flying back, sending him blasting through a pillar.

A splintered piece of wood stuck out through his ribs, blood dripping from his wound. Kisame placed his sword next to the teen's throat. Laxus spat blood and Kisame laughed.

He bought Sharkskin back, ready to kill Laxus.

"Kisame."

The sword stopped an inch away from Sasuke's neck. The man looked over to Itachi, who was holding Sasuke by the throat. Sasuke had some sort of weird black mark over his face.

"Sasuke!" He called.

"Be quiet." Kisame kicked him in the chest, hard. Laxus coughed and his eyes glazed over.

"I see my brother has made a friend." Itachi raised his eyebrows. "Was he strong?"

Kisame shrugged. "Eh."

"Anyway, leave them, they aren't worth it." Itachi leaned in to Sasuke and whispered something. Then he dropped him on the ground, and the black markings receded. Laxus thought he saw relief on Itachi's face, but it couldn't have been.

"Sorry, no hard feelings. Hehe." Kisame gave Laxus a shark's grin and slammed the butt of his sword into Laxus's head, knocking him out.

Laxus forced his eyes open. He was exhausted, covered in bruises, out of magic, his ribs were sharp and painful, he was still impaled and a couple of his fingers were broken.

He managed to pull himself up into a sitting position. He gritted his teeth, grabbed the wood and pulled. It came out cleanly, but blood splattered all over the ground. He placed his hands over the wound and began to walk over to Sasuke.

The teen was looking much worse for wear, he was holding his arm strangely and was barely conscious, but there didn't seem to be any lasting damage. He slung Sasuke's arm over his shoulder and they began to walk. Sasuke mumbled something incomprehensible, and Laxus had to lean in to listen.

"Let me help you." Sasuke placed his hand on Laxus's wound and sent a burst of fire chakra onto it. Laxus roared in pain, but the wound sealed over and the bleeding stopped. Laxus was amazed. Sasuke till had chakra left? How? But the effort had exhausted the teen and he went limp. Together they managed to get to Magnolia. Laxus saw the guild on the horizon but Sasuke hissed at him.

"No! Your grandfather can't know."

"Then what?"

"We find Cana."

They got to Sasuke's house, just as Laxus started to bleed again. They contacted Cana and she managed to get there quickly. They set Laxus down on the bed and Cana began to heal him.

"You're lucky. It's not infected."

She offered her arm to Laxus.

"Bite me."

"Urgh... What?"

"Just do it." Sasuke told him.

Laxus bit down lightly on Cana's arm, and the girls arm began to glow.

"I'm turning my chakra into energy and giving it to Laxus." She explained.

Colour returned to Laxus's face and Cana sagged. She looked tired.

"There, that should be enough. His fingers should heal soon. As for you..."

"I'm fine." Sasuke protested, but she pointed to a chair.

"Sit. I need to look at your arm." She could be strict when she wanted to be.

Sasuke sat while Cana checked his arm.

"It should heal soon, but no missions for either of you for at least two weeks."

"But..."

Cana gave him a glare, and Sasuke finally relented.

They stayed at the apartment for a couple of days and eventually recovered. They crashed at Sasuke's place for a while but finally got back to fighting shape. They sparred in the forest for a while and finally began to return to the guild.

"I can't believe how strong they were." Laxus muttered.

"That's my brother." Sasuke scowled.

"But we'll get them eventually." Laxus told him. He smashed his fist against the tree.

"Damn it!" He barked. "They were so strong! We'll defeat them!"

Sasuke clenched his fist. His encounter with Itachi had awakened something new in him. A new level of hatred had awakened inside him and it was burning bright. Itachi would suffer.

"No." Sasuke scowled. His Sharingan began to spin, revealing a new tomoe. Three in total.

"We'll kill them."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for late chapter. I might have to try and upload whenever. Because of a mild case of writer's block, my birthday and lots of work, I was late getting this up. We see a different side of Sasuke and Laxus in this chapter. We also see Itachi and Kisame. I enjoyed writing this chapter but not sure abut it's quality. They manage to make it out alive, but they were beaten badly. Also, I got a review about the first chapter because Gajeel called Sasuke's chakra Magic Power. I didn't notice that, and I am kicking myself for it. But because Sasuke's chakra has changed so much, it would be easier to mistake for magic power. Not the best explanation, but it makes sense right?**

 **As for Fairy Tail, they finally take down Rahkeid although it took Sting, Rouge AND Kagura, who are all very powerful wizards. Happy spills the beans about Natsu and Zeref's connection, which no one but him knew about. That last panel with Gray made me wonder though. Zeref talks about Natsu's 'death', which is interesting. We get a bit of background information on Natsu's scarf, which was nice. A lot happened and I'm looking forward to the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a follow, favourite or a review.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Katsu :)**


	7. Advancing

**CHAPTER 7**

Sasuke had sat Laxus down and told him the whole truth about his past. Laxus had done the same. Sasuke had felt better. They were more open to each other now, and trusted each other. Laxus was pleased to be trusted, but there was a harshness in Sasuke's eyes that Laxus hadn't ever seen previously. He knew Sasuke had been through some rough times, but there was something about him now that made Laxus... uneasy.

He knew it was something to do with the clash with Itachi and Kisame, but he couldn't figure it out. He had tried to question Sasuke about the black markings on his face, but the Uchiha had stubbornly insisted he didn't know what Laxus meant. Laxus had tried to push his doubting thoughts into the corner of his mind, but they stayed, hung around like an unwelcome visitor. Sasuke had more of a one track mind now.

They had been relentlessly trying to track down the symbol which had been present on Itachi and Kisame's cloaks, with Cana sometimes tagging along after she had gained Sasuke's trust after healing them. Their efforts had been fruitless, but Sasuke had refused to give up, and they were following a lead about a murder victim on the outskirts of Magnolia.

The man had been a politician and his autopsy report described an unsual drain of magic before death. This had been connect to when Laxus had felt a suddenly drop in his magic when he was cut with Kisame's sword, which he hadn't mentioned to anyone until recently. Sasuke was good at investigating, and ignoring Laxus's sniggers about a dectective, he had been allowed to examine the body.

"Well, the victim had been thrown off a high place, and I know a couple of locations near where the body was found that involve heights." He murmured.

"Come," He gestured to Laxus and Cana. He nodded to the doctor, and pressed a handful of coins into the man's hand.

They walked to the locations Sasuke had described, Laxus and Cana making small talk at the back of the group. That was one other thing that had changed about Sasuke. He hadn't really one to make a joke before, but he had a small sense of humour. Now, his expression was cold and blank. He was upfront and barely ever made small talk.

Cana wondered whether they should be trying to track down this organization. It sounded incredibly dangerous, and the effect on Sasuke hadn't been good.

But it was a family matter, and Cana knew she shouldn't interfere. She eventually reached their location where they found a small sample of blood. They analysed it and tracked it to a family relation of the victim. They combed the relations of the victim's brother, and over the next month they tracked down a informant.

This was were they were currently, and had they had managed to find the house. Sasuke rapped on the door, but there was no answer. He tried again, but nothing came of it. Sasuke frowned, expecting the worst. Laxus blew the door off it's hinges and they charged inside.

But the informant was already dead, warm blood soaking through his shirt. Sasuke cursed, but activated his Sharingan, combing the room for any traps. When he was sure they were safe, he shut off his Sharingan. Laxus and Cana were searching the man. Cana called him over.

"Look at this!"

A messy word had been scrawled in blood.

Laxus frowned. "Interesting, and very cliche."

"What does it say?" Asked Cana.

Sasuke managed to read the writing through the splatters of blood.

"It says Daybreak."

* * *

They went to take the train back to the guild, but it was delayed. They were going to wait around, but they heard a roar and looked around to see a massive monster trashing the town.

Laxus went to fly off to enagage, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Wait. It's strong, definitely S-Class."

But then they saw a blast of energy smash into the monster and sent it reeling. Sasuke, ignoring his own advice sprung into action, chasing after the monster, Laxus and Cana following. They reached a nearby building and got a full view of the monster. Built like a giant minotaur, with heavily armoured crests all over it's body.

Sasuke drew his sword and focused chakra in his feet, springing from rooftop to troop. He focused a large amount of wind chakra into his sword and sliced, managing to severe half of the monsters horn. The monster roared and swiped it's hand. It raked across rooftops, destroying houses. Sasuke broke into a sprint, trying to avoid the sheer size of the monster's limb.

He focused more chakra into his legs and managed to get the end of a rooftop. He focused more chakra and leaped, flying through the air, barely managing to avoid the swipe. He flailed in midair, landing in a roll but debris pelted him, sending him flying backwards. Laxus followed, smashing a solid slab of lightning into the beast's jaw.

The monster took a step back, and Laxus flew forward, wreathed in lightning. He raised his fist but the monster swatted him like an annoying fly, sending him smashing through a couple of houses. He groaned and spotted Cana sprinting towards the monster. Laxus tried to stop her, but he could barely breathe. Cana threw shuriken at the monster, but it didn't bat an eye. She somersaulted over a high wall and vaulted a fence, spinning in middair to get a better angle.

"Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Laxus's jaw dropped as a massive water dragon rose out of a nearby water source. It surged with chakra, turned in the air and smashed into the monster. That was extremely impressive. Cana was a support mage, but the idea that she could master such an advanced jutsu, especially at a young age, was amazing.

But it wasn't enough. The monster had been distracted, but now it was back on the offensive. Cana managed to avoid damage, using acrobatics to dodge the attacks. But it was short-lived. She got to close, and a hand swept across to grab her.

However, Sasuke had managed to dash in front of Cana and was blocking the attack with his weapon, lightning sparking everywhere.

"Cana. Move." He managed to say through gritted teeth. The girl jumped back, but the ground was weak, and she tumbled to the ground, knocking herself out.

The monster flexed it's arm, sending Sasuke flying away. He flipped through the air, digging his sword in the ground to stop his slide.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu." A dragon of flame soared through the sky, burning out against the monster crested arm, which was held up in defence. It left a sizeable scorch mark, and sent the monster reeling, but it didn't go down.

Laxus's magic sparked, launching him towards Sasuke. He landed and they both looked up at the monster.

"We're screwed aren't we?"

"Yeah."

Lightning flared around Laxus, and chakra began to flicker around Sasuke. But before they could attack, a figure appeared in front of the monster.

"Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell!" Flames coated around the figure's fist, and the figure cracked the monster across the jaw. The monster fell backwards, but as it did, scathing flames inveloped the monster, burning it. Even from their positions, Sasuke and Laxus could feel the heat on their faces. Was that Dragon Slayer Magic? It seemed to involve heat. But the flames were extremely hot, even more so than Natsu's, who was always saying no other flames were hotter than his.

The monster fell, defeated and burned. Who was this figure? They were strong. They had taken out this formidable monster his ease. The figure somersaulted several times and landed, revealing a man with medium-length, wavy and spiked orange hair that divided out at the top in a shape similar to rabbit ears; he had thick eyebrows and a scar was present over the bridge of his nose. He was dressed in fancy white, black, and red robes and wore simple boots. On his back was a large wheel of blades on his back resembling a dharma wheel.

"Do not worry!" The figure out streched his hand in a dramatic gesture. "The strongest of the Ishgar Kings, has decended! He is a God! God Serena!" He flung out his arms and looked to the sky.

Laxus was the first to speak. "This guy is the strongest wizard saint."

"Yes!" God Serena pointed at Laxus. "He knows of my godly status! Now, anyone want an autograph?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in Alvarez?" Laxus scowled. He hadn't taken a liking to this individual.

"Alvarez?" Sasuke asked.

"The neighbouring nation." Laxus told him.

God Serena butted in. "I was on magic council buisness, and I happened to by nearby."

Sasuke clenched his fists. "What were you thinking?" He growled. "You've destroyed most of the town."

God Serena shrugged. "A small price to pay for seeing me in action."

Sasuke went to draw his sword but Laxus stopped him.

"We need to go search for Cana, c'mon."

They were walking off when God Serena called after them.

"But I've heard all about you, Sasuke Uchiha. Are those eyes just for show?"

In a flash Sasuke was in front of God Serena, sword whipping round. But the Wizard Saint just caught the blade without trouble. He laughed.

"I look forward to seeing you again."

Sasuke's eyes burned with rage. This man had a quality like Itachi. Not the arrogance, but the fact he knew exactly what to say, and had the power to back it up. Laxus put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"That's enough."

Sasuke glared at God Serena, but retreated, following Laxus.

Laxus shook his head. "You shouldn't of done that. The old man says he's the most powerful wizard on the continent. He's number one of the Wizard Saints."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

They eventually found Cana. Sasuke hoisted her into a piggyback and carried her back to the guild. They also picked up the half of the monster's horn. They dropped Cana off at Poryliusica's, and ignoring her complaints, walked back to Fairy Tail.

"So that guy uses Dragon Slayer Magic right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah and I think he's got a lacrima implanted in him, just like me."

Sasuke shook his head. "Ever since I mastered my basic eye abilities, I can almost always indentify if someone uses magic or chakra, the type and the volume of their magic. That guy had eight lacrimas, all Dragon Slayer lacrimas. He's a hybrid."

Laxus didn't say anything. When they got back, Makarov called his grandson over, seeing the shock on his face.

"What happened?"

Normally Laxus would've sneered and said nothing. But this was improtant.

"We had a run-in with God Serena."

Makarov's eyes widened. Laxus told him about the incident. The Master shook his head.

"You've made a mistake. You must avoid him at all costs."

* * *

After the meeting with God Serena, Sasuke seemed more like his old self. Laxus supposed that the Wizard Saint had been a good vent for Sasuke's hate towards his brother.

Everyone was glad Sasuke was more himself, especially with the rumours of the upcoming S-Class trials. Sasuke stood at the bar, talking to Erza.

"So the S-Class trials?"

"Yes, S-Class mages." Erza brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Like Gildarts."

Sasuke had never been the one eager to fight like Natsu, but the mention of Gildarts made his pulse race. He wanted to fight that man more than ever.

"Is it a test?"

"The format and location are different each year."

"Do you want to enter?"

"Yes."

Sasuke smirked. "That sounds like you."

Erza smiled. "You'll be chosen. You're definitely strong enough."

"You think you'll be chosen?"

"I'm not sure."

"Yeah, I think you will be."

Erza lowered her voice. "I heard you had a run in with a Wizard Saint."

"I did."

"What was it like?"

"He annoyed me."

"You know he could destroy you right?"

"I know. But he won't always be stronger than me. One day, I'll be able to cut him down."

"Do you really think that?"

"I know that."

"Well, the S-Class trials are the first step towards more strength."

"I'm ready."

Soon Makarov announced the candidates for the S-Class trials. However, Sasuke wasn't on that list, but Laxus was. He wasn't bitter, but dissapointed. But he was sure the Master had his reasons for not picking him. He had found out that Fairy Tail hosted S-Class trials once a year. There were different scenarios you had to pass. This was because being an S-Class mage wasn't just about combat strength.

The Master had certain qualities that people had to have to become S-Class. But some years people hadn't passed and it was possible for S-Class mages to step down.  
The S-Class jobs were hard, and not every mage could keep up. The trials were done in pairs, which had suprised Sasuke. One would pass, the other would assist them in the trials.

Sasuke predicted that Laxus would pass. He could be arrogant, but he was smart and powerful. Laxus also had that hunger to change that Gildarts was Fairy Tail's only S-Class mage.

They had both grown stronger, Laxus gaining more control over Dragon Force and Sasuke gaining more power over his Sharingan. They were ready to take on the trials.

New teams had also formed, along with new members joining.

There was Team Shadowgear who was made up of Jet, Droy and Levy McGarden.

Jet had orange hair, and couldn't stay still. He used High Speed Magic, which true to it's name enhanced the speed of the caster.

Droy had black hair in a style of a sprouting plant. He used Plant Magic, utilizing nature and plantlife.

The last member was Levy McGarden. She was shy, timid, blue-haired girl who used a very interesting style of magic. Solid Script Magic. It was a style of letter magic, which was complex and required imagination to make the most of. Solid Script Magic took a bit of practice to get to a level which meant you could use it in combat. But Levy could already create a couple of words, and if you could do that, you could create any word.

But you could interpret and use the word in different ways. For example, the word light could used to illuminate a room or burn someone. But her confidence slowed her progress. She had potential, but she was hindered.

Sasuke realised he was staring at her. With his height, dark hair and eyes, his scowl, and his burning stare, he could be intimidating. Levy blushed and looked away. Sasuke approached her.

"Sorry." He tried to lift his scowl off his face.

"It's ok." The girl looked at the ground.

"Have a little more confidence." Sasuke didn't know where that had come from.

"Thanks, but I'm weak."

"Everyone was weak once." Sasuke told her. Some people still are, he thought to himself.

Levy smiled, although she still looked doubtful.

"You know, my teacher told me something once. Strength isn't just about power. Your strength is what you make it. If you have confidence, you are truly strong."

Levy perked up at that. She seemed more cheerful after that. Sasuke shook his head. What was he doing giving throwaway advice like that? Putting the experience out of his mind and turned to three white-haired children. They were Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna Strauss. They were all white-haired and used the same magic. Takeover Magic. It used souls to change the properties of the caster's body and give them different abilities.

Lisanna, who was a sweet little girl that you couldn't get angry at, used Animal Soul. Elfman, who wore a smart blue suit used Beast Soul. Sasuke knew Elfman was disapointed about not being able to manage a Full Body Takeover like his other siblings could. But Beast Soul was hard to control and Sasuke knew he would get there eventually.

Mirajane was a goth. She wore dark, short clothing and she insulted a lot of the other members. But she was strong. She used Satan Soul which gave her the power of demons and was formidible. She was the only one that seemed to be able to annoy Erza. They often fought, but they were evenly matched. The Strausses had made a team, the Take Over siblings.

It was unusual, especially with siblings with the same magic. But they all had potential. Lisanna had even helped Natsu hatch an egg which had revealed a blue cat which had been named Happy.

Sasuke had been wondering where the trials would take place. He soon got his answer. Makarov was standing on the railing of the second floor.

"Listen up brats, the location for the S-Class trials will be-"

Natsu leapt at Sasuke, yelling his usual challenge.

"Quiet Natsu." Sasuke slammed him into the ground.

"- an island very special to Fairy Tail, Tenrou Island!"

Everyone in the guild immediatly started whispering. Sasuke leaned in to Laxus.

"Where's Tenrou Island?"

"It's the location of the First Master, Mavis Vermillion's grave. It's practically sacred for Fairy Tail."

Sasuke had never heard much about the First Master. He wondered why the grave was far away from the guild.

"I will wait for you at the base of the island's tree. The trials will began as soon as the island comes into sight. You have forty-five minutes."

"How will we know where to go?" Someone else asked.

The Master chuckled. "Trust me, you will."

The next day they were standing by the harbour. Laxus wore a shirt and jeans. Sasuke wore a black robe coming down to his ankles, with a white sash across his waist. A white X of fabric was across his chest, his sword was secured on his waist and he wore a bandage round his forehead. Him and Laxus were talking when a thought projection of Makarov appeared in front of them.

"A couple of details. You have to get halfway to me without being seen. As for the rest, you'll see."

He disappeared. Only then did the participants notice that there was only one rowing boat. Laxuus offered Sasuke his hand, but Sasuke shrugged it off. He smirked at Laxus.

"Race you."

He focused chakra onto the soles on his feet and stepped onto the water. He looked at Tenrou Island. It was beautiful. It was covered in forest with steep areas of rock covering the island. A rock platform jutted out, and on it was a massive tree. Branches curved round each other, making up the giant trunk. Leaves covered the top of the tree.

"That's the Great Tenrou Tree, legend has it that it will protect all members of Fairy Tail who are on the island."

"Really?"

"Maybe. The First Master was brilliant. She could of found a way to protect her guild, even in death."

"Even in death..." Sasuke turned to see Laxus covered in lightning.

"Come on then." He taunted.

Sasuke began to run across the water, throwing it up behind him. Laxus turned into lightning and streaked past Sasuke. As they got close to the shore, Sasuke leaped, landing in a roll. He stood beside Laxus.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

 **A/N: Had some issues with my internet so I couldn't get this chapter up for a while. We see God Serena here, much earlier then we do in the manga/anime. I found him rather hard to write, so let me know what you think. The S-Class trials have begun! Makarov has his reasons for not choosing Sasuke, which you will see later. Sasuke has been distracted from tracking the organisation. As for the location of the trials, Tenrou was the only canon location I could think of, and I don't want to use any non-canonical locations yet.**

 **As for Fairy Tail, Eileen is Erza's mother, which many saw coming. As for Queen of Dragons, I mean...?. New Fairy Tail chapter tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for reading, and leave a follow, favourite or a review.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Katsu :)**


	8. Daybreak

CHAPTER 8

Sasuke and Laxus pressed themselves against the tree, trying to avoid the gaze of the blank humanoid. They'd discovered that that the island was being patrolled by humanoids created by they saw you, they would trap you in a net that suppressed your magic. A couple of people had been caught already but Sasuke and Laxus weren't planning to.

A humanoid had just approached down the path Sasuke and Laxus were following. They had jumped to the side and flattened themselves against a tree. The humanoid walked passed them, it's blank face searching for intruders. As it passed them Sasuke and Laxus they sunk into the grass. The humanoid turned and walked back past them. It stopped and stayed still.

"Damn. It's stopped. We'll have to take it down." Laxus hissed at Sasuke.

"Alright, one, two, and three!"

On three Laxus fired lightning at the humanoid, paralysing it and Sasuke got behind it and slid his sword across it's throat. It not of been human, but it acted like one. It crumpled and didn't get up. The pair walked on, keeping to the shadows. They came across a pair of humanoids standing guard on the path.

Laxus crawled through the grass while Sasuke hopped across the trees above. They hid behind a rock while a humanoid advanced on , Sasuke jumped out from behind the rock and as fast as he could, shot a bolt of Chidori at the humanoid, blowing it's head off just as the net began to emerge. Sasuke sighed. That had been close.

They emerged and kept walking, but they spotted a nearby group of humanoids. Laxus frowned.

"What are we gonna do?"

Sasuke looked around till his gaze settled on a nearby patch of mud. He smirked at Laxus.

"Uchiha, don't you dare."

Makarov sat by the tree, waiting. One of the humanoids had been taken down, but he hadn't caught a glimpses of anyone. He could see what the humanoids saw, but he didn't control them. Their movements were slightly instinctive, slightly analytical. He wondered how Laxus was doing.

The boy was good enough on his own, but with Sasuke he was almost definitely going to pass. Speaking of Sasuke...

Makarov was slightly nervous around him because of reasons he hadn't mentioned to the Uchiha. He didn't want to mention it. The coldness in the boy's eyes frightened him. He was sure he could trust the boy, but he couldn't be certain. He thought he'd done a good job on the S-Class trials this year. It was important to get variety, but you had to make sure the characteristics of a mages were tested, as well as their power.

Speaking of power, he would need to think about the Guild Master position. He wouldn't resign in the immediate future, but he was getting older and he couldn't be the Guild Master forever. Gildarts could do it, but he was away too often. Erza might be successful when she grew older. Laxus would definitely change Fairy Tail, although Makarov wasn't sure if it would be for better or for worse. Makarov would keep an eye on him.

Sasuke was also powerful, but there was a aura about him which made people uneasy. And Makarov wasn't sure what Sasuke would do to Fairy Tail. He needed to keep an on him as well. Makarov sighed and leaned back against the tree. He could only wait.

* * *

A couple of minutes later the pair emerged from the mud, covered in brown. Laxus had been harder to camouflage, because of his blond hair. They stepped behind and a tree and sunk low to the ground. They inched slowly forward through the forest, trying to not make a sound. But Laxus stepped on a twig and it snapped. One of the humanoids approached them. It turned and inspected the ground. It looked around. Nothing. But it hadn't seen Laxus and Sasuke clinging to the trees above it.

The pair sprung off the tree and advanced further until they came to a gate. Laxus pushed it open, revealing a large, flat arena with a couple of big rocks. High stone walls encircled the arena, and the gate closed, trapping them. A thought projection of Makarov appeared above them.

"Very good you two, but can you survive this next test?"

A sector of the stone wall opened and a Vulcan emerged. Laxus splayed his palm, hitting the Vulcan with a burst of lightning. More Vulcans began to pore out. More lightning sparked from Laxus's palm, throwing the monsters back. Sasuke began to slice at the monsters with his sword, cutting them up.

Laxus picked up a rock, crushing a large group of Vulcans, but he turned quickly, snapping out his palm. Electricity caught the last Vulcan on the chest, and sent it sprawling.

Laxus narrowed his eyes. "This is too easy."

Sasuke nodded. But something felt different. He looked down to discover his shoes and ankles were soaked. The water level was rising. It was gushing out of the wall, filling up to just above Sasuke's knees. He shook his head, confused.

"What's happening?"

Laxus looked over at his friend, only for Sasuke to get tackled by a lizard man. The lizard man was heavy, pinning Sasuke to the ground, preventing him from using his sword. Laxus fired a bolt of lightning at them, but it hit the water and electrocuted Sasuke. Sasuke yelled as Laxus's lightning coursed through him.

Skin smoking, he managed to force the lizard man off him and drive his sword into the monster's gut. Sasuke jumped up, water sloshing everywhere. He glanced at the water.

"Changes in environment. Clever."

He began to run on the water, severing the limbs of the snake men that had emerged. He flipped into the air.

" **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu.** "

A massive ball of fire exploded against the water, turning it to steam. Sasuke landed in a roll, avoiding the swipe of giant newly emerged minotaur. However, he slipped on the now icy ground and smashed into the wall. The minotaur charged at Sasuke but Laxus jumped in, hitting it across the jaw. Sasuke gripped a giant shuriken which he'd summoned and launched it. The metal star deflected off the monster's body. Sasuke somersaulted at the minotaur, bringing his sword round.

" **Chidori Blade!** "

The blade cut into the minotaur's face, but Sasuke wasn't done. As he spun in midair, he splayed his palm out.

" **Chidori Spear.** "

The electricity arrowed at the minotaur's face, but it broke up and exploded. Sasuke cursed as he fell. The jutsu was nearly finished, but it wasn't good enough for battle yet. He landed and focused chakra, jumping into a backwards handspring to get away, but the monster tried to grab him. Sasuke kicked out, knocking away the arm. When he landed, Laxus was there, lightning crackling.

" **Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!** "

The spell tore through of the minotaur's face, and sent it crashing, defeated, to the ground. Sasuke dropped onto the ground, covering in dirt and aching. But he was smiling. Laxus walked over and grinned. But he punched Sasuke across the jaw, sending him flying. He jumped up and came down, stomping on the Uchiha. Sasuke rolled to avoid the teen's foot and came up, kicking Laxus's ankles and sending him sprawling.

The raven-haired teen placed his hands down, manoeuvring under Laxus and snapped his foot out, driving his heel under the teen's jaw. Laxus was sent flying into the air but he splayed his palm, sending a spark of lightning crashing into Sasuke and sending him tumbling back. He got up and came back to back with Laxus Dreyar. Sasuke turned. But then he put it together when he saw Laxus's torn clothes.

"Evil old bastard." He heard the real Laxus grumble as he faced the Sasuke imposter.

The real Uchiha activated his Sharingan.

"Their power levels vary from ours. But be careful."

Impostor-Laxus launched itself at Sasuke, lightning crackling. Sasuke sword flashed, cutting the fake Laxus across the ribs, although no blood spilled. Laxus began peppering Sasuke with strikes. Sasuke blocked most of them, but a kick slipped through his guard. The fake Laxus swung its fist, catching Sasuke across the jaw. Laxus backed off as the impostor Sasuke bore down from the air, sword drawn.

"Uchiha! Switch!" Laxus barked out.

Sasuke rolled backwards, blocking the incoming sword with his own. Laxus flew at his imposter, tackling it into a wall. Sasuke stabbed for the stomach, anglinng his sword so the counter would slide off smoothly. He whipped his sword round low, high and low again. A cut. Block. Strike. Dodge. Stab. Parry. Slash. Back and forth they went until they locked their swords together, circling round.

Fake Laxus grabbed real Laxus, clasping his hands. He began to push down. Laxus pushed up, wrists screaming. Lightning exploded everywhere, but the real Laxus was being pushed down. He summoned his magic and pushed, his shirt ripping and teeth sharpening. With a final push he wrenched, snapping the impostor's wrists.

The fake yelled as Sasuke spun back in, driving his sword into the fake's gut. He withdrew and stabbed again and again, until his sword was a blur. With a yell of anger, Sasuke let out his rage.

He whipped round, faster than anyone could see bringing his sword round. The fake however, was fast and it bought its hands up. But Sasuke smirked and let go of his sword. It skittered across the ground and the impostor's line of sight followed it. Which left it open. Sasuke hand, encased in lightning stabbed.

" **Chidori!** "

The fake went limp as Sasuke ripped his hand out. He ran towards his own fake, which was barely keeping up with Laxus, and launched a flying high kick. Laxus swept lightning across the floor. Sasuke went low and left with a kunai and Laxus went high and right with his fist, they switched and switched again, robbing the fake of a chance to defend. Laxus slammed the fake Sasuke down, and threw it, sending it smashing into the fake Laxus. The fakes both disappeared,  
evaporating in the air.

Makarov stepped into the area, grinning at Laxus.

"Congratulations, S-Class mage."

 **...**

Sasuke stretched across the bench, yawning. The trials had been hard and he was tired, but they had been worth it. Lisanna stumbled across the guild, trying to avoid the latest brawl that had broken out.

Things had been more rowdy since the trials, with wizards eager to show their power. Laxus had a bit more swagger in his step now, but Sasuke understood that. He had worked hard for the S-Class and he deserved it. Lisanna staggered over to Sasuke, smiling.

"Um, have you seen Natsu?"

"I think he was over there." Sasuke gestured to the otherside of the guild. He frowned. "But I think you should wait until the brawl ends."

Lisanna chewed her lip. "Ok."

Sasuke sighed. "Wait there." He walked over to the brawl and chopped at the neck of the lead offender. He tripped the nearest mage over a table, knocking him out. The brawl subsided because the two mages were unconscious. He spotted Natsu's trademark pink hair and scarf. He glanced at Lisanna who smiled at him.

"Thank you!"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't worry about it."

As Lisanna made her way over to Natsu, who was jumping around with Happy. The two got on well, and it was good to see the younger members to interact. Speaking of, one of them was approaching him now. Mirajane.

"Why did you break it up, I was having fun." She frowned.

"I broke it up because I had a problem with it, do you have a problem with that?" Sasuke opened his eyes to glance at the girl.

Now, if this was an older member of the guild like Natsu, Gray and even Erza they would know to back off. But Mirajane wasn't aware of the consequences. She knew he wasn't a joke, but she wasn't aware of Sasuke's power.

"I know everyone says you're strong but how strong are you really? You don't even have a reputation."

Sasuke wasn't a violent person, but he was getting an urge to shut her up. But he could stand goading. Behind Mira everyone was vehemently shaking their heads.

"Mirajane, leave it alone." Gray said.

"That's enough." Erza said.

Mirajane smirked. She was getting to him. Or was she?

Sasuke just went back to reading a book he had been holding.

"Aren't you supposed to be from a mighty clan? Or do you just prance about wearing their symbol for show?" Mirajane didn't know why she said it. She wanted to have a glimpse of Sasuke's other personality, if he had one.

Sasuke wasn't the one for needless fighting but he needed to put her in her place.

"Very well. You mock the Uchiha, yet you do not know. If you want a fight, you have one. But by the time I'm through with you, you will know the real demon here."

Mirajane had nearly never experienced fear but the look Sasuke was giving her froze even the demon inside of her. However she didn't show it. With a whirl of Sasuke's cloak, he was gone. From the second floor, Laxus laughed.

"That was a mistake. You should back out now."

Mirajane thought about why she didn't back out. She remembered Lisanna and Elfman trying to talk her out of it.

"Sis, you shouldn't. You're letting your pride get the better of you."

"Elfman, you don't understand, you're too weak. I can't back out now."

"Mira-nee, I was talking to Natsu and he told me that Sasuke could easily be S-Class!"

"I'll be fine, Lisanna. Leave me alone."

* * *

An hour later, Mirajane was squaring off against Sasuke in Magnolia. Mirajane walked until she was facing the Uchiha. The Avenger didn't move. Mirajane clenched her fists and began to channel her magic. She looked up and saw Sasuke, clutching at his eye?

He looked at Mirajane and his eyes were red. The three black tomoe began to swirl. Mirajane focused on his eyes. Was he trying to distract her? She focused harder, until the world began to spin. Was this some sort of spell?

Her limbs were heavy. She stumbled. She was so tired. So tired. She fell to her knees. She tried to flare her magic up and throw off her drowsiness, but she couldn't. Waves of sleep rolled over her. She folded over, unconscious.

Lisanna and Elfman dashed towards Mirajane as she hit the floor. Lisanna, with tears in her eyes looked as Sasuke.

"What did you do to her?" She yelled.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Relax. She's only asleep, she'll wake up soon. Maybe with a headache, but nothing else."

Elfman sighed in relief. Lisanna gave him a small smile.

"She'll hopefully learn from that. It's easy to mistake arrogance and confidence. The best way to learn is experience." And with that, Sasuke strode away, cloak billowing.

Mirajane dreamt. She dreamt of her worst experiences. She experienced her worst emotions. It seemed to last ages. However, she woke with Elfman and Lisanna leaning over her.

"Mira-nee, are you ok?"

Mirajane's eyes began to water.

"I love you guys."

The three siblings pulled each other into a hug. Mirajane eventually distangled from them and stood.

"I'm finding Sasuke."

She walked out.

Sasuke strolled across Magnolia, towards Fairy Tail when Mirajane stepped out.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

Sasuke looked generally surprised. "What was what?"

Mirajane lowered her voice. "When I passed out I relieved all my worst experiences and emotions. Did you do that on purpose?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No I didn't. I must of lost control."

"Control, huh?"

"I'm sorry. But you understand."

"I don't know."

Sasuke smirked. "I think you do."

"Would you be able to do that?"

 **...**

"I don't know, probably."

Sasuke and Laxus were talking about magic. Laxus was eager to invent another big spell.

"You couldn't."

"Shut it Uchiha. No you couldn't."

"I have the Chidori Blade."

"Yeah but that doesn't-"

Laxus staggered. His eyes drooped. He put his hand against the wall, supporting himself.

"It's him."

Sasuke felt waves of tiredness hit him. He began to fall to his knees when Laxus caught him. Sasuke came to his senses and flared a small amount of chakra up inside of him. He stood up and Laxus did the same, supporting each other. He looked around to see all the other guild members were passed out on the floor. Makarov was sitting at the bar, awake.

"This is..."

"Sleep Magic." Laxus finished for him.

The guild's doors opened and a man walked through. He wore a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs were mostly covered in bandages. He wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face. You couldn't see his face. He carried Magic Staves which were secured by a dark green strap going across his body. The man took a flyer and was about to walk out when Sasuke stepped in front of the man.

"What do you know about Itachi Uchiha and Kisame?"

Sasuke couldn't identify the man's facial expressions but surprise was in his voice. Sasuke glanced at Makarov, who was poking around the bar for more alchol.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki? Why do you ask?"

"I am a member of the Uchiha Clan."

Sasuke could feel the man's eyes on him, but didn't back down.

"Very well. From what I know, they are both part of a dark affiliation called the Akatsuki."

"Are they a guild?"

"Of sorts."

"Do you know the location?"

"I do not."

"Do you have information on the members?"

"A couple."

Mystogan handed Sasuke a file.

"You have my thanks."

"I take it you want revenge for the Uchiha massacre?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"I see. Very well, I will return soon."

"Right."

Mystogan began to walk away.

"Shouldn't you wake them up?" Laxus called after him.

Mystogan didn't stop walking.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two." He opened the guild's doors.

"One." He was gone.

Everyone began to wake up.

"Urgh." Macao rubbed his head. "Was that Mystogan again?"

Wakaba frowned. "Why does he always have to put us to sleep every time he's here?"

"Mystogan has his reasons." Makarov told him. "You need to respect him. He is a member of Fairy Tail after all."

"Yeah, yeah." Came the replies.

Sasuke began to exit the guild. He passed Cana.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"My house." He replied.

"Why?"

"Why are you drinking?"

Cana pushed a nearby glass away from her.

"It's not mine."

Sasuke sighed and strolled out, shooting a glare at the girl. He flicked through the file, reading its contents.

 **...**

 _-Members_

 _Itachi Uchiha- A man who massacred the rest of the Uchiha, spare one. He uses chakra, and posesses the is also a powerful shinobi, profiecent in genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu. He is calm and collected. Partnered with Kisame Hoshigaki._

 _Kisame Hoshigaki- Kisame is also a shinobi and has also killed his entire clan. He uses chakra, mainly water is an experienced swordsman and carries a large sword on his back._  
 _The weapon is called Sharkskin. The sword is wrapped in bandages and can drain the magic or chakra of whoever it cuts. He is sadistic and likes to fight. Partnered with Itachi Uchiha._

 _Kakuzu- Kakuzu uses chakra. His fighting style revolves around a forbidden jutsu. He takes the hearts of his enemies and sows them on to himself. This makes him basically immortal._ _He can use the hearts to perform different jutsu styles. It is not known how he acquired the jutsu. Kakuzu loves money which is his suspected motive for being part of the Akatsuki. Partnered with Hidan._

 _Hidan- Hidan is a mage who uses Curse Magic. He can, using the target's blood, inflict damage upon himself without consequence, but the target is hurt. He wields a fearsome three-bladed scythe. Hidan worships a cult, called Jashin. He prays to Jashin regularly. The religion revolves around killing. Hidan is hot-headed and psychopathic. He enjoys killing. His ability also makes him immortal. He can take damage easily without getting hurt. Partnered with Kakuzu. Together they are known as the 'immortal duo'._

 _Deidara- Deidara is a mage who uses Explosion Magic combined with Magic Clay. He uses his magic to make the clay explosive and moulds it into shapes such as birds or snakes, which he uses as projectiles._ _Deidara uses the word 'art' to describe his magic and is obsessed with the idea of what is true 'art'. He has a flare the dramatic, but is not to be underestimated. He moulds the clay with magic, as well as the mouths on his hands. Partnered his Sasori. They are always asking each other what 'art' is._

 _Sasori- Sasori is a shinobi who uses chakra to control puppets. Sasori is a skilled puppeteer, capable of using the puppet's maximum power. There are rumours around that he is a puppet himself. He has developed a jutsu called Iron Sand, which he has used to kill many people. Sasori often turns dead bodies into puppets. He also is interested in 'art' and argues with Deidara over who's 'art' is best. Partnered with Deidara._

 _Konan- Not much is known about Konan, except that she uses Paper Magic. She seems to be personally acquainted with the leader of the Akatsuki. She is the group's only female. Konan is mysterious and dangerous._

 _Pain- Very little is known about Pain. He is the apparent leader of the Akatsuki. It is suspected that he uses chakra, but nobody can confirm this. He is extremely powerful. He seems to know Konan. Nothing else is known._

 _?- There is another member of the Akatsuki. He is male. The member has a peculiar appearance, with him being half white and half black, with a sort of plant round his head. His name isn't known, neither is his power._ _There has only been one sighting of this figure, and it isn't confirmed._

 _Orochimaru- The Akatsuki have had contact with Orochimaru. It isn't reported why, but Orochimaru has had contact with them. Orochimaru uses chakra and uses a lot of snakes. He has a hideout where he conducts experiments._ _He is cruel and inquisitive. He should be avoided._

 _Note: The Akatsuki wear black cloaks with red clouds. Most of the people who gave up information are currently missing or dead._

 **...**

So this was all the information on the Akatsuki. He wondered where Mystogan had got it. It was probably better not to ask. Sasuke put the file away and continued walking calmly, but his mind was alive with possibilities. It was all connected! Orochimaru, Itachi, everything. He had names. He could begin to track the Akatsuki now. He could take the Akatsuki down. He could go after them. But the only problem was power. If these guys were as powerful as they were rumoured to be, he needed too be stronger. But who would he go after first? He needed for information. But how would he? Probably Orochimaru. He would have information on Itachi. He turned.

"Cana."

Nothing.

"You can come out."

The girl emerged from behind a tree.

"You were following me weren't you?"

"Um, no."

Sasuke glared at her.

"Ok, yes. But what's in that file? You were completely absorbed."

"Do you remember when we attempted to track down that organisation?"

"Yes."

"This file contains the name of the organisation and information on the members."

Cana stepped back. "W-Where did you get it from?"

"Mystogan."

"Did you see what he looked like?"

"He hid his face."

"We need to make copies of that file."

"We do. Where's Laxus?"

"Oh, he's here."

Sasuke turned to see Laxus walking down the road.

"Yo." The blonde raised his hand.

Sasuke smirked. "Late, as usual."

Laxus laughed. "Thanks. Anyway, why did Cana drag me here? And why did you ask Mystogan for information, you don't know him."

Sasuke told Laxus about the file.

"I don't know. I thought that an experienced mage would have a bit of information but I never expected anything as good as this. Anyway, we need to get stronger." He concluded.

Laxus smiled. "I'm down for getting stronger. I'm going to be the Guild Master after all."

Cana punched the air. "I'm gonna be S-Class!"

Sasuke smirked. "We'll take down the Akatsuki together."

And with that, Team 7 strode off towards a path of power.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is late as usual. But I was busy with Christmas so I couldn't get this up. I am away from home at the moment, but I have written a bit of the chapter so hopefully it should be up fr next week.**

 **And about reviews and follows, etc. Please, please, please leave any of those, especially reviews. Those are what give me motivation to write so I can keep getting these chapters up. Don't leave a review just saying 'this sucks.', are something similar. Those are just annoying, criticising me without knowing what it's like to write this story. If you don't like it, that's fine. Either don't review, or leave a review which tells me what I could improve on.**

 **Constructive criticism is appreciated, not mindless criticism. I haven't had any negative reviews, but if this story grows, like I want it to, I will. Anyway, please do something to help this story grow or help me improve as a writer. Give me motivation, and I will get chapters up!**

 **Sorry about that, rant over. I am thinking about writing a One Piece/Bleach crossover. It would feature Zoro as a Shinigami. It might be a one shot or story or whatever depending on its popularity. The Fairy Avenger would still be my main story unless the Zoro story becomes more popular than this. If it was a story, chapters would come at a slower rate since I am not as familiar with One Piece and Bleach as I am Fairy Tail and Naruto. I would love to hear opinions on this, so review or PM me.**

 **As for Fairy Tail, we get more info on Irene, who's had a pretty messed up life. Natsu's dying, and now Irene has possessed Wendy. The fight was cool, but how could Wendy counter Irene, who is a powerful and experienced enchantress? I think Erza can maybe beat Irene if she needs to get used to her new body. Because I don't think Erza and Wendy could of beaten Irene originally.**

 **I had a lot to say this week so thanks if you stuck through it.**

 **Make sure you leave a follow, favourite or a review.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Katsu :)**


	9. Different Poisons

**CHAPTER 9**

"Bodyguard detail." Laxus read out. "Perfect."

Team 7 had been taking harder and harder jobs lately in order to get stronger. Cana trotted over, reading the flyer.

"Protect a merchant as he crosses a river to gather material for a bridge." She read. "Attackers expected, probably powerful mages."

The job wasn't S-Class but it was the closest thing. They didn't want to take any S-Class jobs yet, because of Cana, she was too young and not strong enough.  
They equipped themselves. Laxus wore a long sleeve and tracksuit bottoms, Cana wore black t-shirt and shorts with some leather armour and Sasuke wore thin black material with strips of white and a cloak with his sword on his hip, beneath his cloak. The group took the train to their destination. Cana slept on the train, while Sasuke and Laxus had a conversation.

They arrived at the destination and found their client. He was average height, in his late-forties which close-cropped grey hair and some stubble on his jaw.

"My name is Teppei." He told them. He was serious, and wore a slight scowl. "Your job is to keep me alive, no matter what."

Laxus quirked an eyebrow, but Sasuke spoke up.

"Of course, if that is what he have been paid to do."

Teppei scowled. "This bridge is important, so I must be kept alive, got it?"

No one said anything, so Teppei walked off on his own.

"The geezer's got an attiude, doesn't he?" Laxus laughed.

"He is right." Sasuke replied. "This bridge is important for trading. Plenty of people wouldn't want it built. Stay alert."

Rain began to pour down, soaking the trio to the skin. Laxus covered the back, while Sasuke and Cana covered the front. Teppei carried a bag over his back, filled with materials. They had been walking for a while and Teppei finally stopped.

"That's enough." He breathed. "I need to rest."

Sasuke looked back. "I insist that we keep going, if we don't-"

"No. I'm resting." The man sat against a tree, breathing hard. They were in a forest of thin trees, with sunlight dappling the ground through the trees. It was 1 o'clock, and they'd been walking for hours.

Sasuke drew his sword, guarding Teppei, when a dagger whistled through the air, embedding itself in the tree beside Teppei. Sasuke immediatly grabbed Teppei, shoving him behind the tree. A black-clad figure jumped from a tree, and plunged a kunai into Teppei's heart. The man went pale, blood trickling from his chest as he tried to grab the kunai.

The figure landed with a roll. Teppei groaned. Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing a log. The figure cursed and whistled, causing three more figures to emerge from the trees. Cana grabbed Teppei and began to run off. Sasuke drew his sword. Lightning began to crackle around Laxus. The blonde extended both his palms and hit one of the figures with the full force of his lightning. The figure was sent somersaulting backwards like a rag doll.

These guys were assassins. One of them went for Sasuke, the other for Laxus, while the remaining assassin ran off towards Cana. The assassin swung a short sword at Sasuke, who leaned to the side, avoiding the blade. The assassin splayed his hand, and a bolt of fire shot from his palm. Sasuke cartwheeled to the side, bringing his sword round to block the incoming sword. Sasuke kicked the assassin in the stomach. He followed up with a back kick, which sent the assassin sailing through the air. Laxus slammed his elbow into his attacker and sent them spinning.

Cana fought against the last assassin, who seemed to use a type of Speed Magic. The assassin rained strikes down on Cana, who was managing to defend. Cana slapped down a paper bomb which exploded, forcing her attacker to jump back. She threw a dagger, hitting him in the shoulder. The assassin grunted and pulled out the dagger, so Cana jumped forward, catching him on the jaw with a kick. The assassin crumpled. Teppei stood there, shaking. Sasuke and Laxus caught up with them.

"Assassins, obviously sent to kill you." Sasuke told Teppei.

"Y-Yes, of course."

"I suggest we keep walking?" The Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"Right."

They walked for a while and Sasuke let his thoughts wonder. Eventually he thought of the Strauss siblings. He had seen them outside the guild. They seemed very close. Sasuke had a pang of regret as he thought about them. They reminded him... of how him and Itachi had been. His childhood with his brother seemed like a lifetime ago now. He remembered it was him, Itachi, and his clan.

That destiny had been ripped away from him now. He hoped the Strausses would realised how lucky they were. They said ignorance was bliss, and Sasuke supposed it was. The way they cared for each other... it reminded him of Itachi. He supposed he wished he could go back to the start, he could've had someone to look up to, like Lisanna and Elfman did. He could of relied on someone. They were bittersweet for him. He hoped they appreciated each other. He only realised how much he missed Itachi when he was gone. The bonds of siblings, he theorised, are stronger than any other.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Laxus.

"I can smell something." He muttered to Sasuke.

Sasuke trusted Laxus's instincts. Ever since he had gotten better and better at controlling his Dragon Slayer Magic, he had some of the perks, like enhanced senses. Sasuke hoped he wouldn't get motion sick like Natsu did. Although it would be amusing, it would hinder him on missions where they had to travel. Besides, Laxus would probably never recover from Sasuke and Natsu's teasing.

"What is it?" He asked.

They were advancing across a bank next a deep river. They'd nearly reached their destination without any other mishaps, apart from bandits, which had been easily dispatched. Sasuke scanned the air, activating his Sharingan. He saw nothing, except... a signature of magic, heading this way.

"Cana, get Teppei and run."

"But-"

"Now!"

* * *

The chakra heading this way was immense.

A puppet floated moved into view. It had a scorpion like tail, a demon mask on its back. He wore an Akatsuki cloak. But why were the Akatsuki here? Of course. To kill Teppei. They didn't want the bridge built, so they had sent one of their operatives to kill him. He had read the Akatsuki always operated in two man cells. So why was there only one of them that he could see? Maybe they thought that this job didn't require two. Sasuke and Laxus watched the figure shuffle towards them.

"Who's that?" Laxus asked.

"Sasori of the Iron Sand. But that isn't his true form." Replied Sasuke.

The puppet spoke. Its voice was gruff.

"Where's Teppei. Tell me, and you will be spared."

Sasuke mouth was slightly dry, but he raised his sword in a backhand grip.

"I see. I hate to keep people waiting."

The puppet's jaw opened. Senbon needles shot out. Sasuke leaned to the side, avoiding them. More and more shot out, until a sheet of senbon needles were bearing down on Sasuke and Laxus. They began dodging them. The needles whizzed past them, Sasuke slashing them out of the air. Laxus waited for an opening and jumped towards Sasori, the senbon flying under his feet. Lightning crackled around his fist.

" **Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!** "

Sasori dodged to the side. Laxus smashed into the ground, throwing up debris. Laxus whirled, firing lightning at Sasori. Sasori whipped his tail round, deflecting the lightning to the side. Laxus cursed.

"A lightning rod. Come on, let's go."

Laxus sprung towards Sasori, with Sasuke running next to him. Sasori parried Sasuke's sword strikes, while Laxus followed up, lashing out. Sasori scuttled out of range.

Laxus growled as he advanced. Sasori stabbed the puppets's tail at the blonde, but Sasuke was there, parrying away the sharp tip.

"All this dancing around is starting to piss me off!" Laxus yelled as he smashed his hand through the puppet, breaking it into multiple pieces.

The puppet's head clattered to the floor. Laxus crushed it under his foot.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"No." Sasuke gripped his sword.

"Aw, you took down Hiruko. A shame. I liked him. He was my favourite."

A hooded figure came into view. It pulled off his hood, revealing a young man with red hair and greyish eyes wearing an Akatsuki cloak. Sasuke raised his sword in front of him. Lightning sparked around Laxus. Sasori smiled.

"But I have more than one favourite."

He brandish a scroll, which exploded in a puff of smoke revealing a puppet. It had long hair and wore a cloak, but it's features weren't human. Sasori entwined himself with his puppet. He laughed.

"I hate to keep people waiting."

He flicked his hand and the puppet flew towards the pair. Blades jutted out from the puppet's arm. Sasuke cursed. Sasori was fast. He barely blocked the blades. Sasori flexed his fingers, and the puppet snapped its arm out, flinging Sasuke's sword away from him. Sasori swept his other arm across, and seals on the puppet's arm began to jut out.

" **1,000 Puppet Arms!** "

Arms began to extend from the seals, double a tripling until thousand arms sped towards Sasuke. But Laxus was there.

" **Lightning Dragon's Roar!** " A roar of lightning ripped into the arms, pushing them back. Lightning exploded, throwing Sasori back. Sasuke and Laxus closed in, attacking furiously. Sasuke cut into the puppet with his sword.

Sasori twirled his fingers, causing his puppet to expel poison gas. Laxus ripped up the ground, causing the gas to billow away. Sasuke grabbed two handfuls of shuriken and hurled them at Sasori, who skillfully avoided the metal stars. The puppet master retreated away and curled his fingers. A strange black sand began to float out from the puppet's mouth.

"Iron Sand." Sasuke hissed.

"What?" Laxus replied.

"A jutsu developed by Sasori. Exactly what it sounds like. Stay light on your feet. Go for Sasori."

A cuboid of Iron Sand rose slowly into the air. It hurtled towards them. Sasuke dashed to the side, while Laxus dived to the other. The blonde threw a bolt of lightning at Sasori, who somersaulted back. Sasori narrowed his eyes. Those kids were both powerful foes, and they were both extremely fast.

Plus, fighting two of them was tricky. He needed to end this soon. And that black-haired kid. The Sharingan. So he was Itachi's brother. Interesting. A nail of Iron Sand glanced past Laxus, who barely dodged it. It nearly hit Sasuke, but he performed an impressive aerial cartwheel and got away.

"Be careful." Sasuke called out to Laxus, his Sharingan scanning the sand. "Poison. One graze will be enough to kill you."

Laxus didn't answer. He was too busy dodging. They were being driven back. Sasori was relentless. Another nail of Iron Sand flew towards Sasuke, slicing next to his side. Laxus's eyes widened. The blonde flicked his wrist.

" **Lightning Dragon's Heaven Daggers.** "

The daggers exploded, sending Sasori sprawling. Sasuke lifted his shirt, revealing that it had only cut his clothing, not broken his skin. That was when Sasori exploded out of the smoke, sending Laxus and Sasuke flying. They twisted and saw Cana and Teppei standing there.

Sasori send a cuboid of Iron Sand at Teppei and Cana, but Laxus leaped in front of it. He pressed his hands against it. Lightning sparked as Laxus poured magic into his hands. Sasori tried to hammer a nail of Iron Sand into Laxus but Sasuke somersaulted in, cutting the nail in half with a Chidori Blade.

But Sasori jumped into the air. From there, everything happened in slow motion. A gust of wind blew, whipping Sasori's cloak. Everyone tensed. In that moment, Sasuke noticed the smallest details. The coldness of his blade. The smell of burning. The glare of the sun. Sasori raised his arms. A massive ball of Iron Sand hung in the air like a death sentence.

" **Iron Sand: World Order.** "

Several branches thrust out from the sphere. Branches branched out. They branched out again. Until many razor sharp poinsonus branches of Iron Sand stabbed down. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the rain Iron Sand descend. He spun his sword in his hand.

Then there was Iron Sand everywhere-

and Sasuke whipped round to try and see someone but he had to concentrate-

he was dodging and slicing and he heard a yell and-

there was an explosion and Sasuke cut a spike in half-

suddenly there were loads of spikes stabbing and Sasuke tried to-

then his Chidori exploded, throwing back the spikes but-

a branch was coming at Sasuke couldn't get round in time-

but he spun anyway and the branch stabbed his sword away so Sasuke looked up- and it was over.

Sasuke stood there, exhausted but unharmed. He looked over to Laxus who's clothes were torn to shreds but he was standing without any cuts. But a feeling of dread sat in his stomach as he glanced at Cana, but miraciously she was unharmed and so was Teppei. Cana had managed to protect him. He looked at Sasori. The puppet master waved his hand, causing the puppet to lunge at Sasuke.

But the Uchiha was mad. He'd had enough. A burning pain started in his neck at worked it's way round to his face. Sasuke didn't want it. But he needed it. Energy flooded through Sasuke's body. As the puppet flew towards him, blades flashing, Sasuke ducked. The blades skimmed his face, but didn't touch him. Sasuke yelled in anger and pain, focus his last chakra reserves round his foot and lashed out with a side kick, breaking the puppet into pieces. The pieces clattered to the ground.

Sasuke was breathing hard, holding his ribs. But he stared Sasori down. Sasori looked at them, taking in Laxus, who was on the floor. Sasuke, who was having trouble breathing, and Cana, who was probably in the best shape out of all of them, yet she was covered in lacerations and bruises.

Sasuke felt the burning pain on his face subside. With that, all his strength was gone. He collapsed to the floor. He looked at Sasori, sure the Akatsuki member would finish them off. But he didn't. He looked at Sasuke some more, until he turned away. Incredibly, Sasori walked away. Sasuke struggled to his feet, but Sasori turned round.

"Stay down unless you want to die."

Sasuke's knees shook, and he sprawled onto the ground. He looked up, and Sasori was gone. Laxus managed to struggled over, and pulled Sasuke to his feet.

"You look like shit." He joked.

Sasuke tried to smile, but it hurt too much.

"Why did he leave?"

"I don't know. But he probably had a couple more tricks. Unless... No."

"What?"

"No. Oh no."

Sasuke ran over to Teppei, eyes scanning his body. Then he saw it. A small graze on the man's ankle. He pointed at it.

"Are you alright?" The urgency is his voice startled Teppei.

"Uh, yes. Wait, I can't move!"

"Shit." Sasuke hissed.

Cana cursed.

"Poison."

"Can you cure it?" Laxus asked.

Tears formed in Cana's eyes.

"I don't think so. It'a already spread to his internal organs."

She pressed his hands his chest, and she began to glow. After a couple of minutes, she sagged.

"It's no good. I can't help."

Everyone's faces were grim. Teppei shuddered.

"Please..."

Then he went limp, and his eyes became glassy. Cana began to cry. Laxus patted her head awkwardly. Sasuke couldn't believe it. He was so focused on Sasori, and attacking him, that he overlooked the simple detail of poison and defending the most vulnerable member of his party. He cursed himself over and over. How did he overlook this? Why was he so weak? He took a scroll out of his pocket and slammed his palm into it.

In a puff of smoke, a shovel appeared. Laxus probably could of dug the grave quicker with his magic, but Sasuke wanted to dig the grave himself. The shovel slammed into the ground. Again. Again. Sasuke placed Teppei's body in the grave and began to fill it in. Sweat ran his face, mingling with Laxus's blood and Cana's tears. Blood, sweat and tears. Sasuke discarded his tool. He shook his head. With that, Team 7 walked away.

* * *

Eventually, they reached the guild. They were still extremely beaten up. Makarov looked at Sasuke, eyebrows raised.

"Failed mission?"

Cana eyes looked empty, and Laxus looked bitter. But Sasuke looked different. He looked angry. His anger practically radiated off him, it was tangible. Makarov needed to talk to him.

"Sasuke can you come to my office?"

The Uchiha scowled, but did as Makarov told him. The old man was a Guild Master, so he deserved a small amount of respect. Sasuke sat in a chair and Makarov sat opposite him.

"What happened?"

Sasuke told Makarov what had happened, hand gripping his sword tightly. Once he had finished, Makarov had a frown on his face.

"The Akatsuki...What are they up to?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh? Considering you're probably investigating them currently."

Sasuke didn't show anything in his facial expression but his hand twitched. Makarov was not to be underestimated, he was sharp. He deduced that Sasuke was investigating the Akatsuki with relative ease. There was no point denying it.

"You are correct."

"Is it Itachi?"

Now they were touching on some sensetive issues.

"Revenge."

Sasuke's knuckles were white now.

"The Uchiha massacre a while ago. You want revenge for the killings."

"I suppose."

Makarov knew what the uneasy feeling was now. Thirst for revenge could destroy people. He didn't want Sasuke turning out like that. Everyone in the guild was family, and he didn't want anyone straying down a bad path.

"Revenge isn't good. It will not benefit you."

"You may think that. But I make my own decisions. It is my goal. It is the path I walk."

"Listen Sasuke, I am old. It will be a while, but one day, I will have to pick a new Guild Master. You are being considered for that role."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, and was silent. But he eventually said something.

"I do not think I am suited for that. Maybe consider Laxus instead."

"Maybe I will. But even if you don't become a higher member of the guild, you can be S-Class. I don't want you be ruined."

Sasuke frowned.

"But. If you are going to extract revenge, you must keep it away from our guild. I cannot interfere with you, but I cannot have you involving any of the guild in this without their permission. Are any in on it?"

"Laxus and Cana."

"Are you planning on involving them any further?"

"Probably. But they insisted. And when Itachi dies, I will be the one holding the sword."

"Right. Sasuke, our guild is family. Family works on trust. We need to trust each other. Can we?"

Sasuke considered.

"Yes."

"Right."

Sasuke was suprised to see Makarov smiling.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke emerged from Makarov's office and repeated the conversation to Laxus. He trusted Laxus. They had spent hours together discussing their future, whether they were training or simply sending a day in the forest, watching the sun rise and fall. Laxus listened impassively, but was surprised when Makarov told Sasuke about the Guild Master position.

"What did you say to him?"

"I said I wouldn't be suited for such a role. I said he should think about you."

Laxus laughed. "Cheers, Uchiha."

"You owe me now."

"Shut up. But what did he say?"

"Someone's a bit too eager."

"Shut it."

"He said maybe."

"Huh."

Sasuke asked Laxus if he wanted to train. The blonde accepted and they walked to a nearby forest when they saw Erza training.

"Ah, Sasuke nice to see you." The redhead smiled.

Sasuke nodded. "Erza."

"I've been looking for you." She said, "The Master told me something is occurring soon."

"What do you think?"

"I think it has something to do with the S-Class trials."

* * *

 **A/N: Rushed this chapter a bit. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. Makarov clears up his doubts with Sasuke, Sasori is shown, and we get a scale of power. Sasuke and Laxus could manage to keep with Sasori, but he wasn't fighting full power. Next set of S-Class trials soon. Sasuke will participating.**

 **As for Fairy Tail, this a slightly late, and we are supposed to be getting a chapter today, but I had to release this chapter as early as I could because it was late. The timing is awkward so sorry about that.**

 **VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY AUTHOR'S PAGE. IT IS MY FIRST POLL SO I MIGHT NEED TO WORK ON THEM**

 **Sorry about the caps, but it makes it stand out more.**

 **Leave a follow, favourite or review, since it helps my story grow. Thanks for reading.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Katsu :)**


	10. Path To Power

CHAPTER 10

* * *

"3, 2, 1 and GO!"

As Sasuke tore down the rugged path, he recalled the events leading up to now. The Master had announced the S-Class trials. They had been told that the trials were taking place in the ancient, abandoned village called the Hidden Leaf. He followed the path, reaching the edge of the abandoned village. Cana stood beside him. She had told the Master to not nominate her. Although she wanted to become S-Class, she also wanted to fight Sasuke. Besides, she thought Gildarts would fight Sasuke, and she wanted to face stood beside him.

A sheer mountain towered over them, casting a large shadow. The village's houses were decaying but were recognisable. A massive water tower stood in the middle of the of the village. The location was out of the way, with only Fairy Tail knowing about it. Everyone else was in the surrounding area, having taken different paths at the start of the exams. There were a different paths you could take from the start, each leading to a different examiner.

As Sasuke and Cana dashed up the side of the mountain, he thought about the different outcomes. The best outcome would be Erza, the medium Laxus, and the worst Gildarts. In terms of difficultly anyway. He wasn't really the one to enjoy fights, but he was eager to fight Gildarts. Laxus was always a challenge, and would be refreshing to see how Erza was coming along.

* * *

Mirajane ran along the path, thinking about the other candidates. There was Mystogan, he was pretty mysterious. She had never seen his face, and hadn't interacted with him. She knew he must be powerful, since he had been nominated for the S-Class trials. He carried Magic Staves on his back, which were what he used in combat. She didn't really know much about him, he kept himself to himself. But she wondered why he took such extreme precautions when entering the guild. He was fighting alone, which didn't surprise her.

There was herself of course. Her Satan Soul and Magic Power were stronger than ever. She had learn techniques and was ready to fight. She was accompanied by her brother, Elfman Strauss. Unfortunately, he couldn't manage a Full Body Takeover, but the after she had been nominated, she had taken her brother out to gain the power of a new beast. They had found a Black Bull, which Elfman had defeated and claimed its properties. It was a shame he couldn't do a Full Body Takeover, but Mirajane had believed in her brother. He would get here eventually.

Then there was Sasuke. He kept himself to himself, like Mystogan, but he was one of he few people that Laxus wasn't a jerk to, and he was probably going to become S-Class. He never got lectured about damage reports, and even Natsu respected him. But... He never really showed much emotion, mostly scowling. He had this kind of arrogance, a tinge of malice laced in his personality. She felt slightly uneasy around him, especially after her encounter with him.

But he had a human side. He smiled at his team, and she saw something soften in his eyes when she looked at her and her siblings. It made her wonder if he had a sibling. He was very closed off about his past. He wielded a sword and used chakra, which was quite rare but not unheard of.

Cana was partnered with Sasuke. She could of been entered in the trials, but she had chosen to wait. She had gotten a lot stronger of late, and more confident too. This was probably because of Sasuke. She had joined Team 7 a while ago, and it had helped her progress.

They had been going on harder and harder missions lately, and they spent a lot of time training. They spent a lot of time with each other. Laxus was the only one missing from the three. He was a jerk to mostly everyone except his team. They enjoyed each others company and Sasuke and Laxus smiled most often when they were with their comrades.

Mira cracked her knuckles and smirked. She was ready.

* * *

Sasuke and Cana stood there, eyes closed.

"What can you feel?" asked Sasuke.

Cana made a hand sign and focused.

"A massive magic power."

She stumbled a little, but Sasuke was there, holding her shoulder.

"Gildarts it is then. You ready?"

Cana nodded. She was about to face her father. They had trained for hours, practicing strikes and combos, all leading up to this.

"L-Let's go!"

They ran down the rest of the path and, as they expected, the red-haired figure wearing a battered cloak stood there. They were in a forest nearby the mountain. Sasuke focused a small amount of chakra round his fist. He leaped into the air, closing down on Gildarts. He normally wouldn't of used such a direct attack straight away, but he needed to gauge Gildarts. The man didn't even move to dodge.

Gildarts extended his palm out, blocking Sasuke's attack. Chakra exploded out, tearing up the ground. Then Gildart's magic surged outwards.

* * *

Mirajane faced off against Laxus. She clenched her fists and channelled her magic. Her face cracked, teeth became sharper, and her outfit change. It always felt slightly weird doing this. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Elfman cringe a little. She knew he didn't like this form.

Laxus smirked and raised his hands. Mira kicked off, punching at Laxus. The blonde moved to the side, bringing his fist down at the girl. Mira piled on the speed, shooting past his fist and avoiding the attack. Laxus turned his head to follow her, but spinning at the last minute,  
catching Elfman's transformed fist.

" **Beast Arm: Bear!** "

Claws swiped round, and Laxus leaned back, dodging the sharp tips. Laxus snapped his palm, sending Elfman flying back. Mira came swooping in, kicking at him. Laxus slid back, avoiding Mira's punch. He hit her with a kick, sending her spinning. Elfman jumped forward.

" **Beast Arm: Reptile!** "

Elfman had some good physical power, but he wasn't as fast. Laxus shifted into Lightning Form and circled around Elfman, bringing his fist down, but had to dodge backwards to avoid Mira's blast. They were covering for each other now. It was hard to fight them both without holding back.

He fired lightning at Elfman, leaving his arm steaming. Mira clawed at Laxus, who darted forward and back, aiming an elbow at the girl. But Elfman leaped in front, blocking the attack with his elbow, sending him flying. Laxus flew into the air, Mira following him.

" **Evil Explosion.** "

Laxus dodged the attack, slamming his foot down on the demon girl. Mira tumbled through the air, managing to stabilise herself. He went to follow her, but he couldn't move. He looked down, revealing Elfman with a transformed leg, holding onto his Laxus's leg. Laxus charged his magic, sending it surging through Elfman. The boy grimaced, but didn't let go. Laxus looked up, seeing Mirajane in front of him.

" **Soul Extinction.** "

Laxus recognised it and began to change, but he wasn't quick enough, and Mira blasted her attack down, darkness exploding through the sky.

* * *

Mystogan silently cursed to himself. He hadn't expected her. Anyone but her. Erza raised her eyebrows.

"Mystogan?"

The man adjusted his mask. He couldn't let her see his face. She was too young. No, it would be better if she never saw his true face. He snapped to attention when Erza requipped. She was wearing a metal skirt and breastplate, gauntlets covering her hands and boots covering her feet. Metal wings were attached to her back. Erza could use multiple swords with this armour, it also gave her the ability to fly. The red-haired girl requipped a sword. She charged at Mystogan, coming in swinging.

Mystogan jumped back, sword whistling in front of him. He had to be careful. He didn't want to get cut. He could easily get careless, and he didn't want that. A sword materialised and flew at Mystogan, he leaned too the side, dodging it. He twirled his staff, a column of energy honed in on Erza, who jumped back to avoid it.

However, it followed her. She kicked off, soaring into the sky, causing the energy to miss her. She summoned three swords and sent them at the cloaked Mystogan. The man switched to Mist Form and drifted past them. He switched back to Human Form, falling down to the ground. He glanced round. Erza had summoned a circle of swords around him.

"Dance my blades."

The swords shot at him. Mystogan frantically made hand signs.

" **Ground Shattering Wave.** "

Waves of purple energy erupted from the ground, criss-crossing around Mystogan. The swords deflected off the energy, spinning down to the earth. Erza requipped again, hefting a giant spear. She threw it at Mystogan. The man twisted in mid-air, avoiding the point, but the shaft smacked him in the jaw. Erza requipped again, into a blue, white and yellow armour with a headband and spear. She spun her weapon, firing electricity at Mystogan. This would be extremely tricky, and it probably wouldn't work, but he had to try it. Mystogan scattered his three staffs, aligning them in mid-air.

" **Three Layer Magic Circle: Mirror Water.** "

The electricity rebounded and struck Erza, who was back in Heavens Wheel Armour. She yelled as the electricity sparked through her. She tried to move, but she was paralysed. The ground was extremely close now. Erza gripped her twin swords and Mystogan swung his staff, clashing into each other, just before they smashed into the ground.

* * *

Sasuke flipped back, drawing his sword. The blade glistened in the sun. Cana slid some shuriken from her pack, settling the metal stars in her palm. Gildarts laughed, running a hand through his hair. He settled into a stance.

"Let's see what you two have got. Don't disappoint me."

Gildarts stared them down.

"I'm waiting."

Sasuke lashed out with his sword behind Gildarts, cutting at his back. Gildarts didn't think he'd forced to so early, but he stepped back , the sword only cutting his cloak.

Sasuke had already suprised him. He had forced him to dodge by moving, which he didn't think he would've had to do until later.

Gildarts's hand shot out, grabbing Sasuke by the wrist, but Cana launched shuriken at him, forcing him to let go of the Uchiha. Sasuke spun, foot lashing out. Gildarts grabbed his leg and slammed him to the floor. But Sasuke was standing behind him. The Sasuke he'd just taken down puffed into smoke. A clone of some kind. The real Sasuke leaped at him, smashing his foot against Gildarts's guard. The kick was powerful, and Gildarts had to put a small amount of magic into his limbs to block the attack.

" **Water Style: Wall Of Water!** "

Gildarts could see a water surging towards him, but Sasuke kept pressing his foot against Gildarts's guard. Sasuke kicked again, forcing the S-Class mage to switch his guard. He and Cana had been practising this combo for hours on end. It had to work. Sasuke pushed off as hard as he could, backflipping into the air.

Gildarts barely had time to raise his hand before the water hit him. It funneled around him, flowing and spitting. But he noticed something in the water. Explosives. He looked up and Sasuke was there. His hand crackling with electricity.

" **Chidori Spear!** "

A spear of lighting extended from the Uchiha's palm, hitting the flowing water and electrifying it. At the same time, the explosives went off. The donations rocked Gildarts's world, forcing the water at him. There was only one solution. He forced his magic outwards, adding to the explosions. Smoke billowed everywhere.

Sasuke landed, panting slightly.

"Did it hurt him?"

Cana frowned. "I'm not sure."

Gildarts emerged, clothes in tatters, a couple of cuts and skin smoking.

"Nearly, you caught me off guard. But not nearly enough."

He raised his hands. Sasuke knew they wouldn't be able to catch him off guard again. Cana summoned her staff, twirling it in front of her. She discharged a magic energy blast. Gildarts raised his palm, shattering the attack into pieces.

Cana scowled. "I didn't think that would work."

Gildarts studied the girl. She was support, yet she could fight on her own. It was interesting. On top of that, there was something interesting. There was something familiar about her that he couldn't place. It was on the tip of his tongue. He shook his head. He had to focus. Sasuke jumped to the side, Cana jumping the opposite way.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** "

" **Water Style: Water Jet!** "

The two jutsu's closed in on either side. Gildarts outstreched both palms.

" **Crash Chain.** "

This spell sent smaller bursts of crash magic that reacted with each other into the attack, breaking it into smaller pieces so it could be destroyed with ease. The combined attacks broke up into smaller parts, scattering into the ground, ripping it up. Sasuke cut at Gildarts, the Ace avoiding it by stepping backwards. He swung his fist at Sasuke, but the Uchiha was already moving back.

Gildarts struck out with a knee, using his magic to increase the power, but Sasuke vaulted backwards off his knee, aiming a Chidori at him. The mage grabbed the teen's wrist, stopping the attack. Gildarts punched at Sasuke. The Uchiha dodged the first couple of punches, but a jab caught him under the chin. Stars burst before his eyes and his head rocked back. Cana jumped in, swinging her staff. Gildarts ducked and tried to grab her, but she managed to cartwheel away. Sasuke raised his sword, wiping blood from his mouth. He had gotten careless. He couldn't let that happen.

"Cana!" He barked.

He sent a fireball into the sky, the flames lightning up the clouds. Gildarts watched, arms crossed. He wanted to see what the pair could pull off. Judging by the looks of things, this would be their final attack. Sasuke stabbed his sword into the ground. Cana did the same with her staff, crossing her weapon with Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

He thrust his arm into the air, splaying his palm. The clouds had darkened now, thunder rolling across the sky. Lightning cracked across the sky. Gildarts's eyes widened as he saw what Sasuke was trying to do. Lightning struck closer and closer to Sasuke's hand. But it wasn't working. The lightning got closer and closer to Sasuke, but he couldn't control it.  
Well he normally couldn't anyway.

Cana suddenly grabbed Sasuke's other hand. She began to lend him her chakra. It flowed through Sasuke, sending a tingle through him, right down to his toes. The lightning hit him, once, twice.

Lightning smashed down, throwing Cana back. Gildarts raised his hands, gathering his magic. What Sasuke was doing... it was incredible. He was filled with Cana's chakra. He was controlling the very lightning itself. Sasuke hovered off the ground slightly, chakra cutting through the ground.

Gildarts looked up in wonder.

"The name of this jutsu... is Kirin." Sasuke muttered.

Gildarts bought his hands back. His curiousity had cost him. He gathered his magic, getting ready. He had to block this.

A beast of lightning had risen up now.

"Begone with the thunderclap."

Sasuke bought down his palm.

* * *

Mira stood on the ground with Elfman, panting. She hadn't showed that last attack to anyone. It was the most powerful attack in her arsenal, from point-blank range. Even Laxus should be down from something like that.

Elfman wiped his brow. "Did we get him?"

Mira didn't say anything. Elfman began to grin.

"I think we-"

A streak of lightning tore out of the smoke, parting it. It stopped behind Elfman, and Laxus changed back into Human Form and slammed a lightning-covered foot into the back of Elfman's head. The male Strauss crumpled into the ground.

" **Lightning Dragon's Jaw!** "

He slammed his hands into Elfman, lightning sparking everywhere. Elfman went limp. He picked Elfman up and dropped him behind them. Lightning sparked round Laxus as he chuckled.

"That wasn't bad. Your brother had great physical power, but he's slow. As for your attack, it was good, but not good enough."

He cracked his knuckles.

"Let's see if you can give me a challenge."

Mira yelled at flew at him, but Laxus snapped his fingers, blowing lightning outwards. Mira swung a kick at him, sending him sliding back. He fired lightning at Mira, but the demon girl dodged past the electricity and punched at him. Laxus raised his fist, catching Mira's punch. Mira hit him again and tried to kick him, but the blonde leaned away and threw Mira away.

Mira fired a blast which Laxus countered with his own. Mira lashed down with her heel, breaking up the ground. Laxus swung his fist round, catching her in the jaw. Mira hit Laxus with her knee, but the blonde absorbed the blow and palm struck Mira in the chest.

Mira managed to get up and lunged at Laxus. Laxus dodged the demon girl's strikes. It was getting easier. Mira had good stamina, but she couldn't compare to Laxus. Plus Laxus had more physical power. Over time, he would get the upper hand since his strikes were more powerful and harder to block. Mira spun round, clawing at Laxus.

"Sloppy."

The blonde bought his hand down on Mira's wrist. Her arm was slammed down into the ground, but used the momentum to launch a back kick, jarring Laxus's guard. Lightning sparked, shocking the Strauss. Laxus launched a elbow at her, slamming it through Mira's guard. Mira tumbled through a tree. That had hurt. The paralysis wasn't too bad. Laxus couldn't do much for the brief amount of time, except to charge up a stronger attacks.

Damn. Lightning was blasted down at Mira, who managed to kick off just in time to get out of the way. But the lightning struck Mira's ankles and sent her spinning, but she managed to stay stable. She flew at Laxus, trying to tackle him, but he dodged. It was easy now. He hit Mira's arm, causing it to go limp. Mira drew back her other arm and launched her strongest punch.

"You can't beat me!"

Laxus drew back at countered with his strongest punch. The ground broke around them, causing a massive crater to dent the ground. Mira tried to hit him again, but Laxus blocked it with an open palm.

"You're finished."

Laxus snapped his palm, blasting Mira in the chest and sent her sailing back, smashing into the ground. Laxus walked over and charged a lightning blast.

Mira's eyes widened. Judging by the blast size, it would be fatal. Laxus's face had changed. It was neutral, blank, uncaring. Was this how people felt when they faced her Demon Form? She was young, powerful, with her life ahead of her. She didn't want to die.

She had to do it. It went against every fibre of her being, but she opened her mouth and managed to choke out the words.

"I-I surrender."

Laxus smirked. "It looks like you aren't a complete idiot." He fired the blast into the air were it exploded, lightning up the sky. Mira could feel the heat on her face.

"Wait, what?"

"I needed to seem like I was going to kill you. You need to learn to accept fear, only then will you truly understand it. You pride may of been wounded, but you can claim it back another day. You only have one life."

"So, I'm-"

"Yeah. Congratulations, S-Class mage."

Mira picked up Elfman and began to walk. But she was different now, she was S-Class.

* * *

Erza cut at Mystogan, who dodged to the side. The mage had avoided all her attacks, always staying out of range. Her body ached from the fall, but she was sure Mystogan felt it too. A blast of energy was aimed at Erza, who jumped over it, lashing out with her boot. He spun away and smacked her with his staff, but she managed to block it with her sword. She requipped again.

The Heaven's Wheel armour adorned her body once again. She was tempted to try to reveal his face, but such behaviour was unbecoming of an S-Class mage. But the urge still tugged at her. She summoned swords and sent them at Mystogan. Mystogan stabbed his staff into the ground, teleporting behind Erza who drove her sword back at Mystogan. The mage sidestepped, evading the point. Erza gritted her teeth, managing to summon a dozen swords. Mystogan swung both staffs outwards, summoning air to blow back the blades. Erza winced in pain, but managed to summon more swords than before. Mystogan's eyes widened.

"Dance my blades."

The blades flew at Mystogan, glinting in the sunlight. The mage hadn't taken into account the amount of swords Erza could summon. He barely managed to escape the sharp tips. But he got careless. The sword didn't cut his skin, but it sliced through his mask. The cloth fell away, but Mystogan covered his face before Erza could see it. She did see a tip of blue hair.

Mystogan cursed himself. Of all the people to see his face, it couldn't be her. Mystogan slammed his staff into the ground, energy climbing round him. Erza watched as smoke rose up from the spot where Mystogan had been. Mystogan had disappeared. Erza let her swords fall to the ground, trying to figure out what just happened.

Why would he do something like that? She shook her head in confusion. It had been a hard fight and she was tired. She would have to talk to the Master later. Her armour shone again as he requipped back into her normal armour. She began to walk back, bewildered and confused.

* * *

Sasuke landed on the ground, breathing hard. He had been practising that attack for ages now, but he had never been able to pull it off. He still couldn't, not without someone else's energy. That was his most powerful attack. Gildarts had to of been affected. Besides, that wasn't the only reason he developed this jutsu. If it could harm Gildarts, it would work on Itachi.

He hadn't done it all himself. It had taken months of practice to achieve, as well as swallowing his pride and asking Laxus for help developing it. Cana stood beside him, leaning on her staff. She glanced at Sasuke. She had developed a sharp and reasonably tactical mind over the course of her training and Sasuke knew she was thinking something similar to him.

"Too strong." Cana murmured.

"Exactly." Sasuke replied. When him and Laxus had taken the trials, it had involved a goal, not individual matches. Something was off. Assuming Erza fought Mystogan, and Mira fought Laxus, you would see that the candidates are being pitted against someone stronger than them. Maybe not by a lot, but the gap was definitely there. There was no point in participating in battles you would always lose.

Unless... That was what they wanted. You weren't supposed to win. You were supposed to pass. Smoke and debris stung his skin, as he barked at Cana, yelling at her to come back. The girl jumped back, just in time as Gildarts emerged from the smoke.

"How?" Cana questioned.

"I-" Gildarts began.

"-took the attack head on." Sasuke finished.

Gildarts looked at him, impressed. "Very good. A strong mind is important for an S-Class mage."

"This is a test." Sasuke cut in. "You're assessing us, in order to do that, you had to assess our attacks."

"You were hurt weren't you?" Cana said. "No one could of taken that attack without any damage whatsoever."

Gildarts smirked. "You're right."

He lifted his clothes, revealing a jagged scar across his chest. There was also a straight slice across his eye.

"You did extremely well, that attack was past anything I could of ever expected. Now,"

He threw his cloak to the floor and began to release his magic. The ground began to crumble and the very earth shook as Gildarts released his full power.

Cana and Sasuke faced him down.

"That's enough games. Now we fight for real. COME AT ME!" He roared.

* * *

 **A/N: Got this chapter up finally. Been busy so sorry about that.**

 **I wasn't really happy with this chapter, but I enjoyed writing it anyway. We get Sasuke fighting Gildarts, Erza and Mystogan, and Laxus and Mirajane. Mystogan failed for reasons out of his control, Mira passed, and we'll see about Sasuke.**

 **We've reached forty reviews and ten chapters. Thanks so much for reviewing, following and favouriting because it helps me get motivated to write and it also makes me feel satisfied that my time is being well spent. So thanks everyone. Especially to the people who review every chapter. I feel I am growing as a writer and I hope I can continue to do so.**

 **As for Fairy Tail, Irene is down, her transformation was cool. Erza destroys that meteor using her friendship bullshit, but she doesn't take down Irene.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and leave a follow, favourite or review,**

 **Cheers,**

 **Katsu :)**


	11. The Trials

**CHAPTER 11**

"That's enough talk, now we fight for real."

Gildarts clenched his fists and began to channel his magic. The ground began to break up and the very earth shook as Gildarts released his power. Sasuke began to smirk. He breathed out and drew his sword. His chakra flickered and formed into an aura. It was a dark menacing purple. Cana began to shake. Was Sasuke this powerful? Her father was stronger than ever.

How could she compare to this? She couldn't breathe. Her breath was stuck in her throat. Gildart's magic was saturating the air. Her knees were shaking. She couldn't move. She felt a hand on her head. She looked at up Sasuke. The teen was smiling at her, patting her head reassuringly.

"Don't worry Cana, this is my fight."

Before she knew it, she was picked up by Sasuke. The Uchiha dashed away, placing Cana onto the ground. She began to protest, but Sasuke slammed his hand into her neck, knocking her out.

Sasuke let go of Cana and dashed back to Gildarts. It hadn't been an easy decision to make, but it was for the best.

Gildarts nodded. "She would only hinder you. A wise choice."

Sasuke smirked. "I've been looking forward to this, Gildarts Clive. The Ace of Fairy Tail and the last Uchiha, man to man."

Gildarts stared into Sasuke eyes. There was no fear there. He wasn't sure what is was. It looked like a calm sort a. rage. The whole point of this trial was learning to fight alongside your fear. It could hinder you, but it could show you your weaknesses and improve you as a fighter. Getting rid of your fear would be stupid.

But Sasuke hadn't given up. The point of the trial was to show fear and act on it. You had to give up. But Sasuke hadn't done that. But had he expected Sasuke to give up? No, he hadn't. Sasuke wasn't like that. He was forcing his fear to disappear . He was discarding his fear. But would he pass? It had never been done like this. But could it?

He would find out.

Sasuke moved faster than the eye could see, striking at Gildarts with his blade. Gildarts stepped away and swung his fist at Sasuke, but the teen was already moving away with, Gildarts noticed, more speed than before. Sasuke swung a kick which Gildarts avoided, and spun behind the mage, stabbing behind him with his sword. Gildarts had to dodge to the side to avoid getting skewered. Sasuke rolled along, landing a kick to the back of Gildart's knee, but the S-Class mage barely felt it.

Gildarts went to grab him, but Sasuke managed to get out of range. Gildarts was impressed. Was Sasuke faster? The Uchiha was managing to dodge and had landed a couple of hits of his own, even though they had no momentum. Gildarts threw out a weak Crash Spell which Sasuke barely evaded and came in to attack. Could he step it up a level? He went to grab Sasuke, moving faster than before.

The Uchiha rolled away, coming up swinging, only for Gildarts to strike him with his palm. Sasuke tumbled back, springing again to his feet, but Gildarts saw a moment of frustration, a break in the teen's concentration. He moved in, dodging Sasuke's slice and swinging his right fist.

But Sasuke had evaded it. Gildarts attacked again, but Sasuke danced past his strike and retaliated, barely missing Gildarts with his blade. Gildarts tried to retreat, sending Crash Magic outwards, but Sasuke moved in. So far it had been a game of evade, attack, attack, evade.

It had been close, with Gildarts slowing gaining the upper hand. But Sasuke was moving differently now, he was sure of himself. Less cautious. Was he...? As Sasuke landed, his red eyes scanning the battle, Gildarts confirmed his theory. Sasuke palmed Gildarts's arm away, twisting and foot coming round, connecting with Gildarts's jaw.

The mage stumbled back.

"You're predicting my moves."

It had been too perfect. He had thought Sasuke was barely managing to dodge, but in fact he was calculating how close he could be without being hit.

"Very good. You move in a linear fashion, and you prefer to dodge left and hit right, using Magic to increase your effectiveness at close range."

Sasuke picked himself up, smirking. "You may be the Ace of the Guild, but my Sharingan are far beyond anything the Guild have ever seen."

Gildarts laughed. "You're doing well, you're sure of yourself, at the very least. But predicting moves can only take you so far."

Sasuke spun his sword, attacking Gildarts again. But the S-Class mage continued dodging, his Crash Magic coming closer to hitting Sasuke. They kept going, Gildarts beginning to hit Sasuke. He was using more magic to amplify his limbs, and less Crash Magic. Sasuke's sword spun away, clattering onto the ground.

Gildarts swung a punch, missing Sasuke. Sasuke slammed a chakra punch into Gildarts, sending him sliding away. Gildarts punched again, but again Sasuke dodged, connecting with a chakra punch, sending Gildarts stumbling.

Gildarts missed again, with the Uchiha punching Gildarts in the jaw. The punch moved the mages's head, but didn't do more. Sasuke looked at his hand. He was running out of chakra. Gildarts snapped his palm, his magic lifting Sasuke off his feet and sending him flying away. Sasuke got up, holding his ribs. He winced as he rose up.

"Why do you continue?" Asked Gildarts.

"What?"

"You know I'm stronger than you. I outclass you. Why do you persist? It's futile."

Sasuke spat on the ground. "You want to surrender, is that it? I learned the hard way that surrendering is the coward's way out. You can't afford to be scared if you want to accomplish something."

He pointed his sword at Gildarts. "I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain."

"That was what I stand for now. That passage is part of the Uchiha clan, part of me. I will not lose."

Gildarts smiled. He was beginning to enjoy this fight. He had learned that if you fought when you were scared, you would die. Attacking while you were afraid of hitting someone. Dodging when you were scared of getting hit. These were things people did when they were afraid. But Sasuke wasn't doing these things.

He wasn't showing fear, he was fighting it. He was close to passing, he just had to make sure.

"Come and get me then, show me your resolve."

Sasuke splayed his palm, sending a Chidori Spear at Gildarts. The mage swung his hand, breaking up the jutsu.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** "

A fireball rocketed towards Gildarts, who shattered it with a swipe of his hand. Sasuke came in, drawing back his fist. Gildarts matched Sasuke's punch, creating two craters in the ground. They clashed again and again, no one want to back down. Gildarts smashed a fist down at Sasuke, who managed to block it with his sword. Gildarts pressed down on Sasuke, the Uchiha pushing back against the man.

"You're getting slower."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "You think?"

He spun, barely missing Gildarts with a kick. The mage fired off two Crash Spells, forcing Sasuke to dodge back. Sasuke came back in, striking again. They went back and forth, striking at each other. Gildarts found he was smiling. He was enjoying it. Sasuke wasn't at his level, but Gildarts could fight seriously. Sasuke sprung round,  
Gildarts catching him on the ankle with a weak Crash Spell.

Sasuke was sent sprawling. He managed to get up, legs shaking. He spun his sword, slicing at Gildarts, who caught his blade. He had surrounded his hands in a layer of magic, protecting him against Sasuke's sword. He snapped his fist out, smashing into Sasuke and lifting the Uchiha off his feet. Sasuke crashed into the ground, creating a massive crater. Sasuke clutched as his ribs. He winced. Broken. That last attack had hurt. That, along with all the other damage he'd sustained meant he couldn't move.

 **.**

But he had to win. He had to become strong enough to be Itachi. Revenge. Revenge was the only thing that mattered. He needed to become S-Class. He hadn't realised how much he needed it until now. He had to win. He had to win...

 **.**

Gildarts watched as Sasuke stopped moving. That last blow had been crippling. Sasuke had sustained a lot of damage over the battle, Gildarts was suprised he could still stand. Still, the Uchiha had performed extremely well. But would he pass? Gildarts wasn't sure. He fought well, but he hadn't shown the traditional methods needed to pass. He'd discuss it with Makarov. Personally, he wanted Sasuke to pass. He could be arrogant, but when you fought someone, you got a good sense of them and their personality. He liked the teen.

A rustling sound snapped him back to reality. Sasuke was... getting up? That was impossible. Sasuke couldn't get up after that blow. But what were those markings? His skin had become a muddier colour, with the whites of his eyes dark. A black mark resided on his face, and his hair had changed colour and grown out. His Sharingan still glew red. But most striking of all, slightly bony wings jutted out of his back.

Sasuke looked down at his palm. "What?"

Gildarts raised his eyesbrows. Even Sasuke hadn't experienced the state before. Some Magic involved transformations, but it wasn't common. Was it something that came with using chakra? Maybe, maybe not. He'd never seen anything like this before. But it looked like it would benefit Sasuke. Anyhow, he would have to be careful. The Uchiha had straightened up now, and he seemed to be in no manner of pain. Was he healing himself? Or was it the magic?

Sasuke looked down at his palm. What the hell was this? He'd got the familiar burning feeling in his neck again. But he felt stronger... better. There was an buzzing behind his eyes, but he ignored it. His ribs were fine, and his body was tingling. He was healing. Oh he liked this. But a small part of his mind didn't. He didn't know what this power was, he didn't know where it came from. Could it be trusted? He clenched his hand into a fist.

"Sasuke?" Gildarts stood there. His eyes were guarded, hands raised. He was cautious. Sasuke realised he was different. He ran his hand across his back, feeling the flesh jutting out. Using this power, he would win. He raised his sword and lowered into a crouch.

"Come on then." He began to move his wings, slowly at first, but he got faster and faster until he began to hover. Wind hit the ground, buffeting dirt away. He kicked off the ground, flying at Gildarts. Sasuke speed had changed drastically, and Gildarts barely managed to move each time, Sasuke's sword glancing off his face. Sasuke flipped in mid air, dragging his feet along the ground.

Gildarts touched his finger to the cut on his face. He had barely been touched, but Sasuke had made contact. Sasuke bounded back in, swiping his sword at Gildarts. The mage threw Sasuke away, sending a spell at him.

Sasuke tucked in his wings and plunged, dodging the Crash Magic. His mobility and speed had increased too. Sasuke landed clumsily, rolling away to avoid Gildart's attack. His new form was a benefit, but he needed to get used to it. And fast. Gildart's punch caught Sasuke, sending him crashing through a tree.

" **Chidori Spear.** " Chidori burst out in a spear, flying at Gildarts. It was black in colour, larger. Gildarts broke it apart and caught Sasuke's blade. He wrenched Sasuke's arm to the side, sending him spinning. Gildarts launched a spell at him. Sasuke tried to tuck his wing in and flatten himself, but it moved awkwardly and Sasuke's wrist was caught by the magic. The sword spun away, clattering onto the ground. Sasuke raised his fists, bouncing on his toes.

"Hand to hand? No magic?" Gildarts did the same, smiling. Sasuke came in, jabbing at Gildart's face. Gildarts blocked and threw another punch which Sasuke dodged. Gildarts was suprised, but he relished the fight. It was simple, man to man, with chakra and magic only used to strengthen limbs. Sasuke leaped in, kicking out. Gildarts parried the kick to the side. They continued on, Gildarts blocking, Sasuke dodging. Sasuke feinted low, throwing a kick that barely missed.

Gildarts took a heavy step forward, angling his fist at Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke was sent flying into the air, but managed to land in a handstand, throwing a back kick that caught Gildarts in the chin. Sasuke lashed out, but Gildarts smashed his fist onto the back of Sasuke head, sending the Uchiha sprawling into the dirt. Sasuke kicked away one of Gildart's feet, forcing the mage to clumsily block the fist that Sasuke sent his way.

Sasuke's front kick caught him in the face, sending him stumbling. Sasuke's hand to hand combat training was superior, but Gildart's natural strength and skill gave him an edge. Sasuke seemed to be tiring a lot less as well. Sasuke fell into a backwards handspring and got into the air, flapping his wings. His control wasn't perfect, but it was getting there. He flew down, using the momentum to attack.

Gildarts got out of the way, but Sasuke came after him, throwing all his weight behind his strikes. Gildarts dodged all of them, but not without difficulty. Sasuke moved faster than the eye can see, getting behind Gildarts, forcing him to step back. Sasuke jumped up, slamming an axe kick down on Gildarts. The mage stumbled, so Sasuke caught him on the ankle. He attacked again, but Gildarts grabbed his trailing leg and slammed Sasuke into the ground and sent him sailing through the air. Sasuke managed to land in a crouch, releasing a jutsu.

" **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu.** "

The fireball, larger than normal, hurtled towars Gildarts. He didn't have the time to break it up, so he held out his palm. He concentrated his magic round him, causing the fireball to funnel past him. Even so, he still felt the burning heat against his skin. That was the sign of a powerful attack. Even when it was diverted, he could still feel the energy. Sasuke threw knives at Gildarts, blades cutting his cloak, but missing his skin.

" **Chidori Stream.** " The black lighting sparked along the ground, but Gildarts was agile enough to avoid it. But Sasuke had maneuvered Gildarts where he wanted, and plummeted down, cleaving down with his sword. Gildarts slammed his hands either side of the blade. Sasuke's heel caught Gildarts on the jaw.

Gildarts needed to finish this now. He snapped his hand out, crushing against Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha flew backwards, smashing into the ground, creating a crater. He got up but fell to his knees again, struggling to breathe. Gildart's attack had crushed his ribs, but he'd forced magic into Sasuke, slowly down his regeneration. Sasuke clutched at his head. Ever since he'd transformed, he'd had an annoying buzz in his head. It had grown into a throb, the more damage he'd sustained.

 **.**

"Give up, let me take control." A familiar hissing voice was in his head, bouncing around his skull. He couldn't put a finger on who it was.

"No, stop!" He pushed back with his mind.

"You're not even in his league, just give up and let me help you..."

Sasuke tried to resist, but he was weak from all the damage he'd sustained. He roared, but the unknown force was winning. He tried to stop it, but it felt like he was falling into a abyss...

 **.**

Gildarts breathed out. That fight had been hard, it was hard to not fight to kill yet use your full power. But Sasuke would definetly not be getting up. He had put up a good fight, but that form was slightly worrying. He concluded although he would have to talk to Makarov, but Sasuke would probably pass. Gildarts walked over to Sasuke, crouching down to piggyback the teen. He needed to find Cana. She was probably around here somewhere.

Cana listened as Sasuke and Gildarts fought, their struggle sending waves of destruction outwards. The ground took as the two Titans fought, smashing their powers into each other. Cana could feel both of them going at each other, trying to win. She considered trying to help, but she knew she'd only get in the way. She fiddled with the kunai in her hand. She'd always been a fidget, it helped take her mind off things.

She had time to think. What would she say to Gildarts? She wasn't strong enough to call herself his child, but then again, she'd got stronger faster than she expected. But what difference would it make? Would it make any difference? Probably not. Was it worth it? Maybe? She wondered what would've happened if Sasuke never trained her. She'd probably using Card Magic, and she'd be weaker for sure. She turned the scenarios over in her mind, wondering and thinking. She heard Sasuke yell and an explosion soon after.

She remembered him telling her to be strong. She'd never told anyone about Gildarts, not even her friends. It always made her feel anxious just thinking about it, so could she even talk about it? What if he rejected her? What if he didn't care? She couldn't. She wouldn't. But she wasn't completely convinced. She had her friends. She had a lot to lose, but not everything. The booms had stopped now. She knew what she was going to do. She picky herself up and, on shaky legs, began to walk.

As Gildarts was walking, he felt some movement on his back. Was Sasuke waking up? He had probably used all the regeneration healing and waking himself up. But he would still be tired. He would've expended all his chakra healing from that last blow. He be concious, but extremely battered. He'd be surprised if the Uchiha could move. He felt Sasuke's legs tighten round his side.

Only years of battle experience kept him alive. He instinctively dodged to the side, avoiding the knife plunging at his neck. He dodged again and heard Sasuke laughing. He shifted his weight, throwing Sasuke off him, the Uchiha aiming a Chidori at him. Gildarts dodged to the side, swinging his fist back, but Sasuke jumped away with inhuman agility and pulled his sword from the ground. It was then Gildart's eyes got a look at Sasuke's face. He was still in the same form as before, but his eyes were yellow tinted purple, and a streak of white was present on his face.

"You're not Sasuke." Gildarts muttered.

"Quite right." Sasuke's voice had a hollow, hissing quality.

"Then who are you?" He replied.

Sasuke laughed, leaping in with his sword slicing. Gildarts blasted the attack away, catching Sasuke on the hip with a spell, spinning him round. But Sasuke used the momentum to get close to Gildarts, stabbing at him. But Gildarts grabbed his wrist, crushing it with his magic. The sword fell out of Sasuke's hand as he hissed like a snake.

Gildarts snapped his palm, hitting Sasuke in the chest, sending him flying. Sasuke managed to catch himself in midair and came back in, kicking Gildarts and sending him sliding back. Gildarts studied the teen as Sasuke flapped his wings. He was moving differently than before, and was his regeneration stronger? He had to test it. He smashed his magic into Sasuke's wing, sending him spinning in midair, right into Gildart's fist.

Sasuke tumbled back, managing to get up. His chest was covered in bruises, but he was otherwise ok. That wasn't good. He'd meant to break Sasuke's ribs with that strike. Sasuke was striking lethally now, trying to kill him. Gildarts blasted Sasuke into the air, but the Uchiha spun and launched a fireball at him. Gildarts shattered it, avoiding the knifehand strike that followed. Sasuke snapped his foot out, hitting Gildarts on the shoulder. He pivoted and cut at Gildarts using a kunai.

Gildarts pushed out both palms, but Sasuke somersaulted over the magic, cleaving down with the kunai. Gildarts swatted his attack aside and elbowed him away. Sasuke made a hand sign, and two clones puffed into existence in the air near him. Seizing their swords, the Sasuke's attacked. Gildarts exploded his magic out, but the Sasuke's stayed far out enough so they wouldn't be hit.

Gildarts punched away the two clones, bending the real Sasuke's leg away at an unnatural angle. Sasuke hit the ground, repairing his broken ankle as he cut at Gildart's legs. Gildarts jumped up, smashing down on Sasuke. Sasuke stumbled away, repairing his damaged chest. Sasuke soared out of range of a magic blast, stabbing down. But the mage wouldn't let Sasuke get away with that. He released the full force of his magic, blowing Sasuke's wings clean off, burning and scarring him.

Sasuke smashed into the ground, yelling in pain. Gildarts watched as the scars and burns began to disappear. New flesh emerged, twisting over the old, forming together to make wings. But Sasuke was grimacing in pain. Whoever was controlling Sasuke felt the pain too. He was damaging Gildarts, but he was using magic for regeneration. He had enough for the small injuries, but large wounds, like those wings, would be harder and require more magic. Using up magic would tire Sasuke, so in other words, he needed to get Sasuke to use as much magic as possible and tire him out. Still, that regeneration was strong. Sasuke's wings had already regenerated.

He had to be careful, Sasuke wasn't afraid to kill him. The Uchiha extended his sleeve, shooting a white serpent at Gildarts. Gildarts smashed it away and ducked under the following attack, his hand connecting with Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha was sent sprawling, looking at his hand in frustration. It seemed whoever was controlling Sasuke wasn't used to his body.

A white snake wrapped around Gildart's ankle. The mage barely got his guard up before Sasuke lunged in with a knife, grazing Gildart's arm. Sasuke whipped round, aiming at Gildart's neck. Gildarts broke the ground with his magic, freeing his ankle. Another snake emerged from Sasuke's sleeve, wrapping around Gildart's arm. Sasuke pulled himself towards Gildarts, kicking out. Gildarts blocked the attack, barely avoiding the blade that followed.

A blade of chakra flared around Sasuke's hand, the Uchiha bringing it down on Gildarts. The mage caught the blade, blasting Sasuke in the ribs. Sasuke somersaulted away, healing his broken ribs. Gildarts focused magic round his hand, punching Sasuke away. Sasuke flipped, dragging across the ground. Sasuke lowered himself into a crouch, black electricity beginning to crackle.

"We're finishing this?" Gildarts asked. He drew his fist back.

Sasuke began to smile. "Yess."

The two fighters kicked off, running towards each other. They bought their striking hand's back.

" **Crushing evil, spreading truth:** "

" **Chidori Lament.** "

" **Empyrean!** "

The attacks smashed into each other, breaking the ground and causing massive explosions. Black lighting ripped through the landscape, Crash Magic causing craters in the ground. Everyone else felt the impact as the two titans went at each other. Magic and chakra exploded outwards, causing widespread destruction all around them.

Sasuke was sprawled on the ground, arm limp by his side. The last attack had blown him backwards, causing massive damage to his organs. Gildarts stood across from him. His clothes were torn to shreds and he was bleeding all over his body. He had been thrown back, but he was still standing.

He had been hit but Sasuke's attack, but before it touched his flesh, he'd negated Sasuke's attack and hit him with his own, blowing the teen backwards and heavily damaging the Uchiha. But he had held back with his last attack. Even with less power, Empyrean was more than enough to beat Sasuke down. The Uchiha lay motionless on the ground, repairing the damage. The marks faded, and his eyes returning to their normal colour.

Gildarts touched the wounds on his body. They were all shallow, but it was impressive that Sasuke could cut him. He breathed out, finally relaxing. It was all over. Sasuke looked like himself again. What was that form? Sasuke seemed to be in control for a while, but that had changed.

That voice definitely hadn't been Sasuke's. Was that form influencing his personality? He would have to talk it over with Makarov. That had been a good fight, leaving Gildarts satisfied. That last part had been difficult, but he'd managed it. A voice suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts.

It was the girl, Cana. She seemed to be worrying about something.

"I came to Fairy Tail to search for my father."

Cana's heart was pounding in her chest, her nerves racing. She'd never been this nervous.

"Really? That's the first I've heard of this. Is it someone from the guild? Do I know them?"

"It's, um, you."

Gildarts cocked his head. "What?"

Cana was shaking now. "You're my father Gildarts."

Silence.

"WAIT, WHAT!?"

.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! Loads of stuff been going on lately, but managed to get this up before the end of the month. Sasuke fought Gildarts here. He could keep up with Gildarts when he fought seriously but couldn't beat him full power. We see Sasuke's new form here. The Curse Mark. As for who is controlling him, I think some people would know. We see Cana talking to Gildarts here, different from ca** **non.**

 **I'm a bit rusty, so I might make a couple of mistakes here, but I enjoyed writing this chapter anyhow. I'm not sure if the Curse Mark gives it's user regeneration, but I'm putting it in here. I'm curious to know what people think of this chapter. New chapter coming soon hopefully.**

 **Thanks for reading, and leave a follow, favourite or a review.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Katsu :)**


End file.
